The Demon's Companion
by GM NASAI
Summary: Journal Format! 'I never thought that I would be one to write things down in a diary/journal but after a while of just staring at the ceiling in your cell, you get bored. Add to the fact that I was under that damn Mangekyo Sharingan half the time, yeah I needed a therapist to just let it all out or I'd end up going even more insane. Being a demon is hard.' COMPLETE as of Chp 22!
1. Chapter 1: Akuma's Diary- 1st Entry

**The Demon's Companion**

* * *

**Akuma's Diary- 1****st**** Entry**

**274****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

I never thought that I would be one to write things down in a diary/journal but after a while of just staring at the ceiling in your cell, you get bored. Add to the fact that I was under that damn Mangekyo Sharingan half the time, yeah I needed a therapist to just let it all out or I'd end up going even more insane. So here I am writing in a little book that probably won't be read by anyone but myself.

I'm not sure how to do this but my name is Akuma. No family name as far as I know, but then again I wasn't really born I was made. I've been a captive for Akatsuki for about two weeks now. That blasted 'idiot' Tobi is controlling me with his Sharingan. As far as I know, no one else in this godforsaken place knows he's the mastermind behind all this shit. Oh and I'm a neko demon, just to clarify. So if I sound like I hate the ninja, then you're probably right.

I got into this situation by being stupid. And after a few centuries you'd think I'd learn. But no... See I was sleeping in a tree in the middle of Hi no Kuni just minding my own business. And the worse thing about sleeping in trees was people coming up behind you and kidnapping or stealing from you. It was even worse for a ninja to sneak up on you. For a demon like me this was even worse. Ninja always wanted me to do things for them. Namely killing and destroying. Those too idiotic, who sought me out, ended up dead. Which is why I slept in caves. They kept a demon hidden. I only slept out in the open when I was dead tired. Which just so happened to be the night I was taken by a freaking Uchiha and a fishy half- Hanyou from Kiri.

As you can tell I'm still pissed about the whole thing.

I can probably put in some of my thoughts on the matter and now that I'm calmed down from my earlier 'tantrum' I can use a bit of magic to help me write what exactly happened from my own perspective since Kami knows I'm not going anywhere near one of those godforsaken ninja.

And they say demons are the one with problems. Feh!

* * *

My body curled around the tree happily as the last of my wounds faded from an earlier fight. Damn 'immortals' were a pain in the ass. Anyways, I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of ramen and dango, when I felt myself being bound. I jerked away only to be shoved into a bag and sealed inside. I yelped and growled at my captives.

"Mission accomplished." A dark voice chuckled. "You know I thought she'd be harder to capture."

"Hn."

"You fucking morons!" I screeched. "Let me go!"

"Seems the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu caught up to her." Another voice said. I continued to screech and yowl.

"You fucking shitheads! I'll slaughter you!" I started to writhe. "Worthless sacks of bones!"

"She sounds like Hidan." The deeper voice chuckled.

"Hn. We don't have all night." I pinpointed exactly where they were. Someone picked me up before I could kick one of them.

"Stop squirming." The deeper voice growled.

"Fuck you!" I screamed hitting his head.

"Kisame." The other ordered. A sharp hit to my head knocked me out. Did I mention I hated ninja's?

When I woke up I was being carried in a man's arms. Cloth was still wrapped around me making it hard to see. I could hear footsteps echoing so that meant I was underground. I stayed quiet, playing possum.

After a few boring minutes we stopped. Someone knocked on a door. Wow, a wooden door underground. Might me a base, but that did nothing to help me figure out where I was.

"Come in!" My eyes widened. I knew that voice. "I see you were successful. Kisame, take the seals off." So that's why I couldn't get out of this damn thing. I was placed on the ground gently. "Itachi, Kisame be on your guard."

"Yes, Leader-sama." I stayed still for a while before my finger twitched and I felt the bag rip slightly. In an instant I was shredding the bag and on my feet in a defensive crouch low to the ground. I growled.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you Nagato?" I snarled glaring at the one person I really didn't like.

"I wouldn't have done it unless it was necessary." My eyes narrowed as we glared at each other. Briefly I was wondering if the look on his face would kill me if I wasn't immortal. I quickly tossed that aside as just being stupid. "It's horrible to see you again Akuma."

"That's fucking understatement." I snorted, "Not like I could kill you unless you were really in front of me. So what do you want with me anyways? I was busy before you dragged me here."

"I need to call in my favor." I arched an eyebrow. Well I certainly wasn't expecting this. I wasn't an idiot to the troubles of the human race since I did live in their world but since I was a demon, I rarely paid any attention to their squabbles. At least, unless it had something to do with the Bijuu; those guys were fun and really knew how to bring the destruction.

My eye moved to the side so I could see my kidnappers. The bigger one was a blue fish man with a big sword behind his back, probably from Kiri if the headband spoke true. And the man beside him was probably the infamous Uchiha Itachi. I could handle them, well if I was at full strength anyway. My eye flit back to Nagato.

"Nice lackeys. Where'd you find them?"

"They won't attack unless you do."

"You do know I don't give a shit right?" But I slowly straightened into a cat-like crouch as my ears, tail and aura faded. My canines were still visible along with the slit in my eyes that would forever mark me as a neko demon. "May I ask why you didn't just say this was business you pansy-assed bastard?"

"You wouldn't have come if I asked nicely."

"Well the world may never know now." I replied dryly.

"Same Akuma."

"Same bastard. Although you are getting up there in the years, what are you thirty? Forty?" He ignored my questions and jumped straight to why I was here.

"I need your help capturing the Tailed Beasts." I blinked waiting for more. He stared at me as I realized that was all he needed help with. And wasn't that ironic.

"You want my help, to capture the Jinchuuriki?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded. I started to laugh. I mean full blown laughter with hysteria and actual amusement, god I haven't laughed like this in so long. Now I remember why I liked this particular human.

"Something amusing?" Kisame asked. I snorted pulling in my laughs.

"Are you fucking joking? I can't go near those guys anymore." I chuckled. "Why do you want them anyway? The Bijuu are sealed in their hosts, they can't do anything from where they are now." Nagato nodded.

"Exactly." I tilted my head as I stared at Nagato.

"You want them… for what reason exactly?" I asked softly.

"That's none of your business." Nagato replied swiftly and curtly. "I need the Bijuu to help me bring about peace." I didn't move as I stared into those purple rippling eyes. Why would Nagato want something that had shifted into massive piles of hate and anger over the years? I'd seen the last time the Bijuu had been free and they were not happy campers. Hell I wouldn't be if I was confined to years upon years watching someone else's life like it was a movie or something.

But why bring them out? It wouldn't do anything unless he was planning on giving them new hosts. But even then it would take years since he'd have to train, raise, and build a Jinchuuriki army. Kurama couldn't go into anyone other than an Uzumaki with large chakra reserves and Nagato didn't cut it since he used so much on just his Paths of Pain. Neither did the rest of the Akatsuki since they were too old.

Unless he had a container already. But the only thing that could hold the Bijuu was…

My eyes widened a fraction before narrowing into slits as I hissed out,

"That damn Gedo Statue." Nagato nodded not surprised that I had worked it out. "Why do you have that?" I snarled as the hairs on my body rose. If my ears were out I can guarantee that it would have been laid flat against my head while my tail puffed up to twice its size.

"To help me create peace."

"Peace?" I snarled. "That thing will create nothing but destruction. It was put down for a reason! Rikodu-sensei-" I stopped as my fury and fear were just too great. "Do you know what that thing will cause?"

"It will help me in my plans to create peace. I know what I am doing and I know the consequences. I will destroy all the bad and negative things in this world. And once that is done I will become a god." Sounded like he'd become quite good at that speech.

"No," I stood straight as I stared into his eyes. "I will not help you capture the Jinchuuriki. You may ask any other favor of me but should it have anything to do with the Bijuu or your insane plan, I will not do it."

"I wasn't under the impression that you did not take back any favors. Nor were you to refuse."

"There's a clause in the contract when it comes to _it_." Nagato stood up.

"Then you leave me no choice. I need those Jinchuuriki and having you on my side will help. Itachi, Kisame, you may leave." I tried to run once the door was open. And I actually did manage to slip out the door. "Get her!" I heard Nagato order right before I slid around a corner.

I bounded through the confusing hallways slipping back into my Cat form as I did so. My ears picked up the sounds of footsteps running after me and yells from others as I ran passed them. None of my hearing could help unless I found a door though, and fast. The Uchiha was gaining on me. I slid around another corner only to see a man materialize in front of me in a whirl of black. Another Sharingan user, shoulda known the Uchiha wouldn't just die so easily.

"And just where do you think you're going?" His deep voice drawled. I didn't hesitate to launch myself at him. My one big mistake was looking into the eyehole of his orange mask.

I gasped and screamed as my mind was turned back to the first hundred years of my life. The most scarring and brutal by far.

'You are now under my control. Your mind will stay locked in this hell while your body does as I tell it. You'd better get used to the scenery Akuma.'

All around me red and black blended into the smoke and ash of my 'homeland' as demons all rose and started to fight one another in order to live. I screamed as the hell around me commenced for eternity.

* * *

I'm still wincing at that memory. It doesn't help that whenever they need my 'services' I have to go back to that hell. I can still feel and see what my body does of course, but I can't really do anything about it. And with my mental capacities, I'm able to see the hell of my past and what the Akatsuki have me do.

So far I've helped them capture Isobu the Sanbi. And wasn't that an experience?

So far they haven't extracted him or put him back in the Juubi's husk yet. But I know the time is approaching. And when that time comes I just know that I'm going to rot in Hell forever.

It's a rule that we Animal Demons have you see. We can't tip the balance of the world or the punishment will be severe. Never mind that I'm doing this against my will. The fact that I owe Nagato a favor, that is against the rules to. Out of the five rules that we have, I managed to break two of them all within the same century. I am so getting the ultimate punishment for this. I'm just glad that Kai isn't awake or he'd really kill me.

-Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: Yes I know I have other stories but come on, it's worth it right? ;) Please read, review and let me know how this first chapter is.**


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma's Diary- 2nd Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 2****nd**** Entry**

**281****st**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

I am quite frankly surprised that the Uchiha, the (thankfully) more silent one, brings me paper and a pencil to keep writing and drawing. It just amazes me that he did as I asked after the first 60 hours of doing nothing but lying in my cell bored. I guess not all Uchiha's are emotionless bastards. Not that it'll stop me from glaring at him and his 'buddies' while I'm here. Still I am thankful for even this little thing. My boredom can be appeased for a while.

Anyway, I'm really getting sick of the fact that 'Tobi' continues to control me. He doesn't do it a lot, and for a while I am happy, but nevertheless whenever I see him or any of the others I am reminded of my prison. I know that this is my entire fault. I offered Nagato the favor ten years ago never expecting that he would actually cash in on it. And out of everything else, I never expected to be controlled by Tobi. I hate him most of all. Of course I can't really do much to him but daydreaming about how I'm going to rip him apart is always fun enough.

The Akatsuki sealed away Isobu finally yesterday. I was forced to watch the whole thing. Not that I would have preferred it any other way since I wanted to see Isobu before... But I would have preferred to never be that close to the Juubi even if he is a husk right now.

He opened his eye.

And that quite frankly scared me more than anything in my long life.

* * *

The wind ruffled my fur as I sat quietly on the branch of a tree. The lake below was still and quiet as if nothing could ruin this perfect day. Unfortunately, seeing as who my company was, that was already gone.

"Why so serious Akuma?" Tobi asked happily. God his shifting moods were irritating. If I could just swipe a little to the left I'd take his head off. I was bound to the idiot until he chose to let me go, which would probably be never.

"Can we just get what we came here to get?" I asked dully staring around. My dark hair swayed in time with my tail as I sniffed the air. I never spent too much time around water, it reminded me of Usagi. And If I stood here in the open with Tobi Emiko's bugs might see and she'd most likely investigate. It would all end up going straight to Yurara who would no doubt decide to instill some justice.

"Aw you're no fun Akuma! Lighten up a little!" Tobi yelled. His whole demeanor changed to his slightly darker perspective. "Something bothering you Akuma?" I glanced at him in my peripheral.

"Yes, you are." I snarled. He chuckled before causing the both of us to jump lower. We were getting closer to the water. He stopped us on a random tree before doing a simple handsign. I watched as the water seemed to ripple slightly before going still. The birds I'd heard before were all quiet as a foreboding feeing settled around the area.

Of course I recognized this aura. It was Isobu the Sanbi.

In the center of the lake a dark circle was appearing as if something was going to surface from the depths of the lake/ocean. Which, I suppose would make a very good hiding place from anyone who was scared of a behemoth Bijuu, which would be everyone.

Isobu broke through the top of the water with a loud splash. And since I'm a cat I tried to do the first thing I could think of when I saw water. I tried to run in the opposite direction as fast as I could. I gave myself baths, thank you very much. I did not need someone to do that for me. Unfortunately I seemed to have forgotten just who was here with me.

'You're not going anywhere kitty cat.' Tobi's voice ordered. I stopped trying to run. 'We need to get him back to the others.' I was then forced to turn around and face Isobu who had a very familiar looking red and black swirl in his eyes. The Sharingan. Tobi crouched down.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

* * *

You know in all my years I've never actually given much thought to Fuinjutsu. I mean my sisters have, a few of them, but Kai was the only one who took the Fuinjutsu arts to another level. I guess it's no surprise that he was the one to settle in Uzushiogakure and fall asleep there a century ago. He is still there, just buried under the rubble. Not that it would kill him, so we'd just left him there.

But back onto the Fuinjutsu. I should have studied that damning art more! It could have helped me to break out of my cell. Nagato had put some shield seals around my cell to keep me in and from contacting my sisters. My regrets about that particular subject aside, I have to admit that I am a little disappointed in the Uchiha for using their Sharingan for controlling something their forefather hadn't done.

You did not control demons, demons were meant to be free and do what they were supposed to do. We were created with a purpose in this world and being controlled wasn't one of them. (Of course I have no clue what my purpose is either…) But to see my fellow kinsmen treated like this? Like we were all just… just… demons! The scary 'I want your soul' kind was… heartbreaking. I may not be the most orthodox demon around but I did what I could without hurting anyone. In fact because of that I ended up saving a little Uzumaki boy. And look where that got me! Owing him a favor and being locked in here like a slave or a pet! Just because I had a tail and ears did not mean that I was just an accessory. I had feelings too.

{Sigh} But it might not matter since everyone in this damn base is of the 'no demon shall live' opinion. I'm pretty sure my karma must be good since I hadn't done anything bad. Or was being related to the Juubi bad enough?

I might as well get onto the next memory of sealing Isobu.

* * *

It had been three days now that I'd been crouched here on this cold floor watching as the most 'relaxing' of the Bijuu being sealed. Tears still streamed down my face as I watched his eyes close and his body turn into pure chakra. I'd always liked him out of his siblings. Well him and Kurama. He was a genuinely good Bijuu who was just misunderstood.

"It is done." Pein intoned. I growled low in my throat at that statement. That was the instant that my hair, tail and ears all twitched violently. I smelt some lingering hatred and betrayal mixed in with bloodlust. My eyes shot to the Juubi as his one eye opened halfway and stared at me.

I hadn't realized it but the low growl had turned into a high pitched shriek. The Juubi didn't do anything for right now as he just stared at me with his cold eyes. Knowing him, he would already be planning on ways to make me and my siblings suffer. He had been the one to create us and in the end, we'd betrayed him and sided with Rikodu Sennin. The bloodlust and Killer Intent all around me rose slightly as I felt a ghostly hand wrap itself around my throat.

My father was already trying to kill me.

I flared as much of my chakra as I could while under the Mangekyo. Not that it was enough to stop the sweat and shivers that rolled through me. The Juubi's eyes rolled closed leaving me still sitting there in fear. I was so glad that he'd gone back to sleep for now. I wouldn't be lucky though after the Akatsuki finally managed to get the last of the Bijuu.

"Akuma!" Pein ordered. Tobi tightened his control over me from wherever he was hiding, causing me to shut up tightly.

'Keep quiet. We will talk about this later.' Tobi's voice rolled over me.

"Now that we've sealed the Sanbi I expect you all to head out and find the rest of the Jinchuuriki." Pein ordered.

"Hai Leader-sama." Now this wasn't fair, I kind of expected to be offered some freedom.

'Freedom will only be your excuse to run away.' Tobi replied as Pein jumped down from the Gedo Statue's fingers.

"Let's go Akuma." My body stood up and followed behind the 'Leader' like a whipped dog. I growled at that demeaning thought.

* * *

So now here I am, back in my cell and writing while I'm being watched by the shark hanyou who seemed to be thinking on something hard. I figured out that my guard schedule shifted everyday so I never knew who would baby-sit me next.

You know, now that I'm stuck under the earth every single day, I'm starting to miss being outside. I miss sunning myself and eating the fish I caught. Cats tend to do a lot of secret things on their own but Tenshi always made sure that I had company once in a while. My sister might have been a little lazy and way too intelligent but that's just who wolves were. Besides, Tenshi was the closest I had to a friend.

The others were all busy doing their own things by helping the world, but cats and wolves rarely had to do anything. I inspired the humans to be more secretive, better liars, more perceptive and a lot more flexible. I wonder when Nagato will remember that little detail. If I don't do my job soon, the others will know something is wrong.

I miss talking with Tenshi about humans and their ways. They were horrible brute creatures but at least they did what they thought was necessary. Sometimes.

I didn't under that though. Maybe it was because I had all the time in the world but I wanted to know. What was the point of waging a war when you could die the next day, or even in a few minutes? What was the point of falling in love when that love ended up being twisted or ended in misery? Why lie about something only to have the truth twisted and used against you later on? Just… what was the point?

Tenshi and I used to talk about all those meaningless things. After all, when you have all the time in the world to do something, you tended to forget about what matters the most.

I think about why the hell these crazy Akatsuki members would agree to help Nagato and Tobi. But then again they were probably being told half-truths. Another trait I just didn't get. But they all seem like they have some semblance of a brain. I had only seen them when Tobi brought me out of here but from what I'd seen, they weren't idiots.

Deidera was from Iwagakure. He's a bomb specialist; I know that much from the smell of gun powder on him along with those C2 clays that Chiyoko plays with. He might look like a girl (not that it meant anything) but he was smart looking. How someone his age became an S-rank nuke-nin has to count for something right?

Sasori was from Sunagakure. From what I hear, he's a puppet who spends a lot of time inside another puppet. I can hear his joints creak slightly as well as the wood of his body as he moves. And since puppet masters are often poison specialists I'm guessing that he's pretty adept at those to. He's been alive for a while now if I remember correctly.

Hidan was from Yugakure. I miss seeing that village when it was a shinobi village. It was actually something. But I guess once the wars were all over and everything settled down there was no reason to keep mass producing ninja. Not that it'll matter once the Juubi awakens. But Hidan, while an 'immortal' due to his god, he's an idiot. I get that you can't die and once you can't you throw caution out the window, but I didn't get to be this old without at least learning to be cautious. It saves time when you have no time to heal in the middle of a fight. I'm not placing a lot of faith in him. But then again, humans were experts at surprising you.

Kakuzu was from Takigakure. I don't go there after the last time Emiko and I got into a fight. That's her territory and I'm not going to protest. Kakuzu is the only person who I can probably relate to the most. He's younger than I am (by a few centuries) but at least he's grasped what his partner can't. To survive you need to be careful. I wonder though, why is he with the Akatsuki? He should have enough honed survival instincts to know a lost cause when he sees one. Then again, his problem with money is his only weakness. Demons aren't allowed to have weaknesses. And I can see why.

Kisame was from Kirigakure. Again, not a place I can go after Usagi died. Although from Kisame's coloring and looks… I'm having some thoughts. Usagi was supposed to have a child the last time I'd seen her. She could have borne the little one and raised him for a few years before her death. I'll need to look into this further to be positive. (Although from his chakra levels and his looks I'm already convinced.)

Itachi was from Konohagakure. Honestly I'm still waiting for him to speak. Or to at least show something other than that blank face of his. I sense no true hostile in him though. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was a good soul. He is intelligent though. He reminds me of Kai, if Kai were a lot less… Kai. Something about him doesn't add up though.

Konan is from Amegakure. I met her briefly when she was younger. She was cute when she was a child. Her paper jutsus have come a long way. She really is a good friend. Minori would be proud of her for sticking with her friend through all this nonsense. Though why she can't stand up to Nagato and bonk him in the head for doing this is… baffling.

Nagato is from Amegakure. The shy little boy I met when I was younger is truly missed. I can sense the hate in him now along with the pain. Something tells me that Yahiko is probably disappointed somewhere. I'm pretty sure bringing destruction to the whole world wasn't their ideal 'peace' when they were kids. Still, I can't help but feel sorry for him. To lose someone you care about to a cruel world… I almost destroyed the world once. But Usagi… she wouldn't have wanted that. It helped that Yurara knocked me down a peg or two.

Tobi is the mystery. I know he is an Uchiha but something, well everything about him, doesn't make sense. What the hell happened to make him so hateful at the world?

These humans continue to confuse me. While at the same time, they make me wonder and think. What exactly are all these humans trying to prove? What's the whole point? I've gone through centuries watching them but I'm not any closer to the answer. I've seen them wage war, fall and stumble, and then get back up again. I do it to survive but something about them makes me think that it isn't all about survival. I was made to feel as little as possible, but it is possible to feel more than I'm supposed to?

I want the answer to these humans and I have a feeling that through this whole stupid 'captive' routine, I'll find an answer. If not, then I have until the Juubi rips out my throat.

-Akuma

* * *

**Review? Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3: Akuma's Diary- 3rd Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 3****rd**** Entry**

**288****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

Apparently I misjudged Hidan. Not only is he a loudmouthed idiot, he's also nice, well when he wants to be. Not all the time but every now and then. He got me to talk the other day. I didn't realize how much I missed talking until that point. I've never gone this long without talking to anyone. Even if my siblings don't come around often I do wander into a human village every now and then (of course with a genjutsu over me) just to get some form of acknowledgement. In a way I'm grateful to that sonofabitch.

Though, the conversation wasn't one I usually had with anyone.

* * *

I shifted as my stomach grumbled. I'd been staring at the ceiling of the large cavern Nagato had me trapped in since I'd woken up hours ago. Doing nothing but feeling the extra chakra that was building in my body. If I didn't expel it soon it would continue to build until it burned my insides. But these fucking seals were getting in my way to freedom. I missed running under the full moon. My muscles involuntarily twitched as I imagined the wind, the earth, and the light shining as I darted through the forest, desert, or mountains.

My stomach grumbled again. I ignored it since hunger was the last thing on my mind right now. I was too busy wondering how I could get out of this place. This place was going to drive me insane.

A sharp scraping sound made my eyes dart to the side as a familiar smell hit me.

"Are you hungry?" Hidan asked looking annoyed as he indicated the plate full of meat that he'd pushed through the shield. (I couldn't touch it or put any part of my body through the light blue shield but they could throw or push things in here.) I slowly got up staring at the plate before looking at Hidan.

I shook my head before looking away.

"You've got to fucking eat something. I can hear your stomach bitch." I glared at him for the term. He smirked. "Did I say something wrong bitch?"

"Fuck you." I snapped. His smirk widened. "Bitches are dogs."

"Alright little pussy." I growled at him.

"Asshole." I muttered looking at the food longingly before moving away from it. They could have poisoned it, not that it would do much besides make me sick but I'd rather go without vomiting.

"It's not poisoned." He said guessing my glare. I just looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Or would you prefer fish?"

"Why are you feeding me?" Nagato wouldn't know that I ate only once a month, right? The Bijuu didn't eat so why should I? (It was a very bad habit I'd gotten into once I tasted human food.)

"Your fucking stomach is getting on my nerves. It's making it hard to think." He answered.

"You can think?" I asked. He glared at me.

"If you don't want it then just leave it pussy cat."

"Fine." I shrugged before curling up and facing the other direction. The smell was still there and it smelt so good.

I lasted five minutes before I uncurled from my ball and grabbed the BBQ ribs. I had hardly been done with one rib when my hand was reaching for another, and then another, and another.

When I was done I sat back and licked my fingers and lips.

"Damn, that was faster than I thought possible." I hissed at Hidan before looking at the plate.

"Why did you feed me?" I asked seriously. "I know you fuckers bring your own lunch while guarding me but why feed me? I'm a demon." Don't you hate demons? I left that unsaid as I watched him closely. He snorted before reaching in for the plate. I thought about going for his arm, but decided not to since he'd fed me. I could be civilized when I wanted to.

"You're fucking stuck in there pussy cat." Hidan said.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered glaring at the five main seals around me. I only had enough room to stand and lie down.

"Just because I'm a fucking S-rank ninja doesn't mean I'm not a cold-blooded shark." I snorted at that. He continued, "No one should be forced into a cage." I glanced at him. It sounded like he knew more about that then he let on. What was he a closeted freedom fighter?

"That's not the ideal you use when you extract the Bijuu." I said harshly. He shrugged.

"That's the shithead, Leader-sama's thing. Honestly I think the world is fucking better off without them."

"And you're here for what?" I asked. "The free reputation?" He glared.

"I didn't have a choice of joining." He caught himself as I tilted my head. He looked a little surprised that he even said that. Well a cat has to be able to worm some things out of people. How do you think those T&amp;I get their creative techniques? He smirked before shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly wanting to know.

"Forget it." He turned away. "Just fucking go back to whatever you were doing pussy cat."

"My name is Akuma dipshit." I snarled. He just waved his hand tiredly. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he kept watch but we didn't talk again.

* * *

Hidan's words made me think about this whole thing. Did one have to be challenged to join this little club? Were the losers brought here if they put up a good enough fight? Or were the losers killed? What about the winners?

The thoughts of Akatsuki were confusing. I didn't know much about humans, well not these particular humans, to give a clear judge. Although, it was no wonder there weren't more than the eight plus Tobi that I'd seen.

My chakra keeps building every hour. I'm usually very good at keeping these rises in but my limit is one month. Any more and that and I am afraid that I'll explode. It's making it hard to keep a good control over myself. I'm pretty sure that I angered Kakuzu with my last spectacle. I needed to find a good outlet. I was hoping that by angering Kakuzu he would be stupid and let me out but he isn't crazy. My brain cells must be dying if I thought it could work for a second.

* * *

"I wish that we, were all TV, just like a Pokemon,

You'd be a Pika Girl in the Poke world

Yes life would be so fun

I'd be a trader boy, and I would make a choice

To go and search for you

I'd throw my Poke ball, and I would catch them all

You'd be my Pikachu!"

"Do you have to sing that?" Kakuzu growled. I looked at him seriously.

"You aren't talking so I'd rather pass the time while hearing something. And if it be my own horrible voice then so be it."

"Can you sing something else?" Kakuzu asked irritably. "Something better?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any suggestions Stitches?" He didn't say anything but he did glare so well that I'd pretty sure Yurara would've been proud. "Fine."

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy,

Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.

When I'm out, with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy.

Can't change the way I am

Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!

I'm the kind of girls that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize."

"Enough!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Well if you would let me finish a song then maybe you'd be able to judge it right. You just cut me off when I was only a few lines in." I protested. Kakuzu glared at me.

"Shut up; go back to your silence."

"No." I dared. Kakuzu and I glared at each other until he rolled his eyes and went back to his counting. Not that I was a master at math or anything. One more song ought to do it though. I thought as I watched Kakuzu.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

Get out your guns, battles begun

Are you a single singer?

If love's a fight, then I shall die

With my heart on a trigger

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for!"

"ENOUGH!" Kakuzu shouted. I watched as he got up, gathered his stuff and left. I smirked before continuing to sing the rest of the song loud enough that it followed him through the halls.

Ironically I don't even know where those songs sprang up from. But I did write them down in here so I should probably have something to work on while I'm in here. Of course since I got rid of Kakuzu, I marked it down.

In all honesty that was probably the most fun I'd had here.

I find it a bit ironic that out of all the Five Nations, Nagato of Amegakure would be the first person to bring all the villages together. He had a ninja from everywhere and had them working in sync. Of course from what Hidan let slip, he probably had to threaten them but still, you can see my point here can't you? It was possible for the Villages to work together.

… Wait, I can feel chakra… Here comes Tobi.

* * *

**GM NASAI: Review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Tenshi's Diary- 1st Entry

**Tenshi's Diary**

**300****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

Hello! Tenshi here, obviously. It's been a while since I last wrote in here. And I have to say I'm surprised I remember how to write. I never was as good at is as Akuma.

{Sigh} Akuma.

I guess I should tell you why I'm writing huh? I always write when I'm feeling… weird. Akuma's gone missing. Yes you read that right. I can't find my twin sister. I have looked but she's not in her usual haunts. And her scent has faded, so I'm guessing that she hasn't been in any of her places in a while. It rained so that makes things a bit harder to narrow down.

The odd thing is what I've been noticing with the ninja. They seem… uncoordinated and less graceful; like they're forcing themselves to keep going with their missions. Akuma used to inspire the ninja to be… well ninja's. I don't think any of the others have noticed yet. Thank Kami.

But if I can't find Akuma soon then everyone's going to notice that she's not doing her job. I… worry about her. She spends so much time around humans, more time than the rest of us. Minori, Emiko, and Kasumi only spend a few hours with humans but Akuma can spend all day with them. What if the unimaginable has happened? What if Akuma's found a human to spend the rest of his life with?

It can happen to us demons. Usagi was like that. She fell in love with a Kirigakure ninja and had to watch him age and die. It killed her. Literally. Though after that lose Kai and Yurara forbade us from getting to close to the humans. They don't want to lose any of us like Usagi. But I'm afraid that the same thing will happen to Akuma. I can't lose another sister. Especially one who brings so much to the ninja world.

We have a job that was assigned to us by Rikodu-sensei. She wouldn't have bailed out on it, right? I mean… she wouldn't… right? She was the closest to Rikodu-sensei besides Kai. Well I have been noticing that she's seemed more… conservative. Akuma's always been the laziest but at least we all knew where she stood. To give up now…

Oh no, she wouldn't think about killing herself. I know that for sure. Akuma loves life. As much as the rest of us do.

Maybe I should bring this to Yurara's attention.

But if I do, then Akuma will be in trouble. She might even be grounded. And being grounded is not fun. Having your heart ripped out isn't very comfortable. Once that happens you can't feel anything but the urge to do your job. (I sometimes think that Yurara doesn't have her heart.)

But where to find Akuma?

I know what she looks like, just like me. Well except for the eyes. I have silver eyes and Akuma has golden eyes. It's the only way everyone can tell us apart besides our ears and tails.

To look for her by myself is going to be hard. I'm intelligent, but even I don't know where a cat would go. They're tricky little buggers. Maybe I should just leave her. On the other hand, wolves don't leave their pack members alone. And Akuma is my sister, even if she is a cat. She's family, pack. If I can't find her by the time the moon is full in one week, I'll tell Yurara.

With all of us searching we'll find her. But what if she's in trouble right now? I don't want her to get seriously hurt… Well I don't think that's true. Who would, who _could_, I should say, hurt a demon? Especially one as fiery as Akuma? She's not the best person to be around when she's pissed.

She nearly caused Kirigakure to melt into the ocean after Usagi died. I mean I joined her but I barely had to lend her the power to do what she did.

Still, it is worrying how the balance scales seem to be tipping slightly.

I'm actually surprised Yurara hasn't noticed it yet. Then again Izumi is probably keeping her busy with all those science gadgets. I wonder if Chiyoko and Minori will help me. Knowing Emiko she'll just tell Yurara that Akuma's slacking off again. I should get going.

I have a sister to find. And once I find her I'm going to enjoy yelling at her for neglecting her duties again.

-Tenshi

* * *

**GM NASAI: I figured why not bring in some outside perspective into this? Arcami helped inspire it. So read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Akuma's Diary- 4th Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 4****th**** Entry**

**305****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

Tobi 'respectfully' asks that I not terrorize the Akatsuki members, most notably Kakuzu. When I say respectfully I mean that in the loosest definition possible. I suffered three days in my personal hell and was comatose for a week. The only reason I even woke up at the end of that week was because, as a demon, I heal fast. My mentality couldn't have been any more damaged then it already is anyway.

So here I was once again. Daydreaming about killing Tobi.

Would his bones crunch like a freshly snapped stick? Or would they be soft and squishy? I suppose the better question is what can I do to his insides before he manages to lose consciousness? His cranium would be a good bowl and his ribs would make good chopsticks. I'm pretty sure I can turn his pelvic bones into plates and his femurs into cups. He is pretty sturdy.

Torture is sadly my only source of comfort here. Well that and my thoughts. I would choose to go with food but these males are terrible cooks. Konan isn't any better. I'm lucky that I really don't _need_ to eat otherwise I would have died last week. Though that does bring about another question, how did the men here in Akatsuki even survive? Humans in general need to eat at least once a day and drink water every day. (I probably should thank Izumi for that little knowledge). But I am starting to miss the taste of pasta. Ramen was my favorite. I could lick it and eat the little fishcakes in it. I believe they're called naruto's.

The days go by so slow here. I spend most of it sleeping. Not that any of my jailors can tell. I hear when their joints creak and pop. If they come any closer than I'm comfortable with I hiss at them until they move away. Kakuzu of course doesn't come for duty. Tobi asked for my 'compliance' but I didn't necessarily agree since I am kept in a cage.

Surprisingly Kisame and Hidan are my main source of conversation here. The conversation with Kisame was fruitful and very much appreciated.

* * *

My eyes opened to see the dark ceiling high above the top of my blue cell. Even after all this time they keep those damn seals up. Oh to be free right now. To just run free and let all the extra chakras inside me go. It would bring me great relief and pain.

I groaned slightly after moving a little. My body had become accustomed to the stillness of unconsciousness. My chakra burned my insides as I moved around trying to get into a comfortable position. Which would be impossible as long as I was keeping the chakra in. It wouldn't get out until I was outside where it would do much greater good than bad underground.

"Finally awake?" I turned my head slowly to the side to see a large silhouette. It didn't take my vision that long to adjust and when it did I couldn't help the feeling of relief. Kisame was sitting at the 'door' to my cell watching me as I moved.

"Kisame, right?" I asked slowly not liking the way my throat was dry. "Got any water?" He got up and walked towards the cage before pulling out a bottle of water. I didn't hesitate to reach for it even though my fingers sizzled at being burned. I was desperate for some water to make me stop sounding like a geriatric.

"How long was I out?" I asked before I drank the water. Kisame smirked.

"A week. No one thought you were going to wake up." I frowned before looking at him seriously.

"Are you telling me that if I'd played possum I would have been let free?" I asked slowly.

"Probably."

"Dammit." I sighed feeling the aches return in full force. "This sucks."

"What don't you accept Leader-sama's request?" Kisame asked sitting in front of the cage. I looked at him wondering about his mind. He was intelligent despite appearances and I didn't want him to leave me alone after just waking up. Call me crazy but I liked the hanyou around, he wasn't just half-demon he was also half human. Maybe he could help me sort some things out.

"Who's your mother?" I asked bluntly. He blinked before deadpanning.

"I asked you first." I nodded sagely.

"Yes but I'd like to know that if I answer your question you'll answer some of mine. It won't go into the Akatsuki I promise."

"And what could your promises mean to me?"

"I have never broken a promise." I said seriously. "To break my word is to break my faith in my ability to tell the truth in all manners. I don't like lying to myself nor would I try." He nodded.

"Fine. I also hate liars and breaking trust." I couldn't help but smile.

"Break my trust once, I'll never fully trust you again."

"Break the trust twice, and you're dead." He nodded. "How did you know that phrase?"

"I had a little sister who used to say that to the human friends she had." I reminisced, thinking of Usagi's black eyes and blue hair. Kinda like Kisame's. "She died a long time ago. Your turn, what was your mother's name?"

"Hoshigaki Usagi." And that would be her. So Usagi did have a child. And he turned out to be a very powerful man. Who had apparently held up her ideals. She'd be proud of that. Not sure about him becoming a missing nin but who knows?

"I didn't accept Nagato's offer because of the simple trust I have that my siblings will fight with everything they have to make sure the Juubi never arises again." Maybe I wouldn't share my revelations just yet. Who knows how he might take the news?

"I've heard stories about the Juubi." Kisame confessed eyeing me intently. "They say he was the worst of the Bijuu." I shook my head.

"The Juubi, my father," I spat the word, "was terrible."

"How so?" He caught my wary gaze. "I won't tell anyone. People already know the stories anyway. Well maybe except for the younger generations."

"That's true." Over the years people had begun to think of the Rikodu Sennin as a myth. A great and epic story that someone had come up with over the long centuries. It broke our hearts to see that people could and would forget even the most simplest of things in time. Usagi should have told her son the stories, unless of course she had a good reason, which she most likely did. She had never done anything without first considering it first. (Well she used to before she met Kisame's father.)

"He never liked ninja's and he hated everything that had chakra. He considered it ultimate treason that such weak little things should have the power to walk on water, run through the forests, deserts, and mountains as if they owned them, and even use the elements for their disposal. He hated it so much he destroyed everything in sight and out of sight." I shook my head getting away from those memories. "Rikodu-sensei was able to finally defeat him by sealing the Juubi inside him. That was our doing." I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked. I bit my lip.

"In all my life I've only betrayed one… person. And that was my father. I couldn't stand seeing everything destroyed. I wanted life to bloom and so did my siblings. Our father often asked himself where he went 'wrong' with me and my siblings. We were the youngest and the most compassionate out of the other creations our father mixed. We told the Rikodu Sennin how to seal the Juubi and what to expect. Of course we were expecting to go into the seal with him, but thankfully that didn't happen."

"If he did that then that made him the first Jinchuuriki." Kisame mused. I nodded meeting his eyes as I remembered the day my 'shackles' were loosened.

"He did it to save everyone and everything. To be a Jinchuuriki is to make a great sacrifice. No one will ever be able to tell me and my siblings different. It has diluted through the years, of course. Thanks to human nature being stubborn and idiotic, but whenever I see the Jinchuuriki I can't help but remember Rikodu-sensei. And when I see the way the villages treat their Jinchuuriki I can't help but feel rage." I shook my head looking down. "They were never asked to be what they are. Yet people treat them as if they are pariahs."

"I can relate." Kisame said. I met his eyes in confusion before it hit me. As a hanyou Kisame would have been criticized for his looks. I've never understood humans mocking each other no matter their situations.

"My sister, she was a shark demon." I said slowly. "She fell in love with a human, a ninja. We all told her not to and to stay away from him. But whenever I visited her, I saw how happy she was." Kisame listened as I told something that was probably going to get me mad at myself later. "Eventually we stopped telling her and just accepted it. When they married, we were all there. Kai hadn't gone to sleep yet and it was a good family reunion. We got to terrorize the people of Kirigakure and our sister's husband during the three days we were there."

"Demons don't mark time the same way humans do. To us, one day is half a second. One year is like a month. Eventually time means nothing but the passing of the sun and moon, the four seasons. I watched as my sister stayed the same and her husband aged. When he was in his late forties, I heard that my sister was pregnant." I looked down in shame. "I never got to visit her before she died. I never got to see whether I had a nephew or niece."

"How did he, the husband die?" Kisame choked out. I met his eyes.

"I heard he was killed in the Third Shinobi War. Usagi… my sister couldn't take it." I saw his eyes widen when I said her name. "She'd found her soulmate and once a demon finds that one person, they become tied. When one dies, the other will die not long after." Of course I've always thought that it was a little unnecessary. "Are you alright?" I asked seeing him stand.

He stared down at me blinking rapidly.

"Kisame?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He seemed to pale a bit.

"I have to go. I'll send Hidan." And with that he was gone. I sighed leaning back onto the small mat Hidan had given me.

So learning we were related was a shock. I didn't blame him. As Usagi's heir apparent, Kisame could take on her job to instill honor and truth in humans. If he wanted he could join us and live forever. But that was probably another conversation for another time. Right now he looked like he needed some time to adjust to the fact that he was quite possibly my nephew and I was his aunt.

* * *

Kisame is still thinking on that. Maybe I was a little too… blunt for him. He had asked and I wasn't going to lie to him just to beat around the bush. I didn't waste time on playing with family. Now my enemies, sure. I hope Kisame can come to terms with this revelation. He could probably be the only person here who could get me out along with Hidan. He will come around, of that I have no doubt. He just needs time. Although if he takes anymore time I'm going to turn him into sushi. These seals and the chakra aren't making me a happy camper.

Hidan, while an idiot, he is still a good person to exchange cuss words with. I think that he would make a good friend. In the weirdest sense possible. He doesn't like that I'm caged. And I find that I like it, oddly enough. Having someone care if you're trapped and cut off from freedom is… nice. I know my siblings would help in a heartbeat but we're not exactly a close knit bunch. The last time I saw Chiyoko was a year ago. Yurara was five years before that.

I've inspected the bars and the seals, not that it would do me any good, and I've come to a conclusion. If one were to simply crack the floor or walls, or heaven forbid, the ceiling, then wouldn't the seals stop working since they are no longer connected? I'm working on that little idea. I have no wish to spend forever in this place. The rocks aren't very comfortable and the service is terrible. Even prisoners on death row get a little yard time right? The only time's I have left this underground prison is when Tobi dragged me along to capture Isobu and to put him back into the Juubi. I am glad that I am not anywhere near my 'father' though, the nightmares alone are enough.

My guard right now is the Uchiha. And I have to say that he is an interesting study.

I may not be into all that sciency crap that Izumi loves but I am adept at studying people. Cats are good at that since we need to learn weaknesses to bring down our prey. But the Uchiha is proving to be… for lack of better words, a marble statue. He doesn't move, well except to breath. I've clocked his respiration rate at 10 rpm a minute. From the way his heart beats, I'm going with 40 bpm. That is rather low for a human. But he doesn't… do anything. It's like looking at Emiko or worse, Kasumi. His reflexes are pretty good. I just threw a small pebble at him to see if he was still alive.

He caught the pebble without a single hitch in breath or heartbeat. That tells me many things. Although why he has that air of… sadness (It's the only word I know that can describe it) is strange. He did kill all of his family didn't he? Well not all of them. Kasumi reported that one Uchiha was still in Konoha when we got together at our annual family reunion.

(Note to Self- Don't give any alcohol to Chiyoko. She burned down the whole forest last time.)

Kisame would be a good person to bring to that. Ha! I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees Izumi and Kasumi. They don't exactly wear full clothing.

… Kisame is coming…

-Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI**: So... reviews? Thank the wonderful Arcami for helping to inspire this chapter and the plot twist.


	6. Chapter 6: Kisame's Journal

**Kisame's Journal**

**1,642****nd**** day I've been in Akatsuki**

* * *

… Akuma is my aunt…

Akuma, the neko demon, is my aunt.

I know that hasn't changed with how much I've been writing that and erasing it but it is still weird. Having a family, having an aunt, who is younger looking than I am, is… disturbing. I honestly have no idea how to even begin to think through this.

Except that one fact is still floating around in my head.

I have family.

A demon family.

Never thought I'd actually say that.

I understood it when I was in my mother and defending myself to stay alive, but to think that my own mother was an Animal Demon who loved my father enough to die on the same day as he did. I just thought it was coincidence. Then again I should know that nothing is coincidence by now.

I've done all my thinking when I sparred with Itachi and Kakuzu earlier. Of course I was distracted and ended up getting more injuries than needed but I was working through the confusion and shock and working into anger.

I have an aunt who is a demon and my fucking boss is keeping her hostage!

There's the anger.

I can't say I should've seen this coming earlier since Akuma is a neko demon. But Hidan said that from what he's read from her diary, she has more sisters. And they're all different types. I have more aunts. Who probably aren't any older looking than I am. I have an uncle too apparently. I'm going to need to talk to Akuma about all this again. But just looking at her now…

I can't stand to see her in a cage.

I've never liked having someone's independence and right to be free taken from them. I can't believe I've even allowed this to go on. But then again it's not like I knew.

Gah!

I need to talk to Akuma. We need to sort this out. Hopefully once we do that we can work on a way to get her out of here and get her back to a safe place. I'm not going to allow my aunt to just stay imprisoned. Loyalty to family comes first. My mother always said that.

I should be mad that I haven't heard I have aunts and an uncle but if I'm honest, then I can't really expect them to have known. Akuma herself said she hadn't known if my mother had given birth yet.

We really need to fix this before anything concrete can happen.

I'm going to see her.

If Hidan's flirting with her again then at least I now have the right to hit him on the head for trying to woo my aunt. Besides, I have a right to talk to her now that I know.

-Kisame


	7. Chapter 7: Akuma's Diary- 5th Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 5****th**** Entry**

**306****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

Kisame and I talked about our relations. And while I know it's sudden I can't help but feel proud of that sushi man. He's more honor bound than anyone I've met. And thankfully I can respond to it. He, like Hidan, doesn't like the fact that I'm in here and being burned on a daily basis. So far, we haven't talked about releasing me. I'm getting him caught up on our family and the ideals around it all.

It would appear that someone is reading my little journal. (It's Hidan. I can smell his smoky and sunshine scent on my book.) When I awoke this morning I found three books, a small pillow, more paper, and some art supplies. I had a hard time believing it when I woke up. This just cements my theory that Hidan is a good friend, a weird one but a friend nonetheless. It is nice to have something keeping my mind from wandering. You'd think that after all these years; I'd be more adept at keeping myself occupied. I myself don't even know how I do it.

Sasori is on guard duty today. He is surprisingly comfortable to be around since even his partner can't and won't come near me. Perhaps it's _because_ he knows Deidera won't come anywhere near my cell after our last conversation. I have to smirk at the memory.

* * *

I looked at Deidera unnervingly steady, much to his irritation and discomfort. Seriously, ninja were supposed to be adept at this staring thing right? I adopted an 'innocent' look.

"You're a girl, right?" I asked bluntly. Deidera's head snapped up angrily.

"What, un?"

"You're a girl right? I can't see any guy ever having as much hair with that much volume as you do." I said blankly.

"I'm a guy, yeah." I blinked.

"Yes you're a girl or yes you're a guy?" His face was turning red.

"I'm a guy, un!"

"Sorry but you do wear nail polish!"

"Everyone here does, yeah!" He snapped. I looked at my clean nails and looked at him pointedly.

"So are you guys drag queens?" I asked carefully.

"Fuck you, yeah!"

"So you're drag queens?" I asked amused.

"No, yeah!"

"No? Yes? Huh?" I asked twisting his words without even trying. Oh the look on his face was priceless. "Seriously you guys can pass for females. You have the hair and the painted nails and the feminine body already. All anyone would need to do is put a dress on you."

"Fuck this! I'm going, yeah!"

"You still haven't answered my question. And your little PMS act is actually really telling!" I called after him.

"I am not going near that bitch, yeah!" He shouted. I sniggered shaking my head.

* * *

Tobi had only said to not terrorize Kakuzu. He said nothing about Deidera.

Though Sasori doesn't say much it is still weird considering how he can stay in that shell of his without getting tired. I suppose it's because he is a puppet himself, but it would be nice to see his face. Not that I would ask. I am being held here against my will, what right do I have to ask that of him?

But since someone has seen fit to get rid of my boredom for now I will happily leave the humans alone. The three books are as follows: The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja, The Dragon Rider (Oh won't Chiyoko have a fit if she knew that dragons were ridden by humans), and Icha-Icha Tactics. I have seen these little orange books and read them a couple times and while they are rather explicit and considered porn among humans, I find that that really doesn't matter. It has a good plot. And doesn't every human have sex once they come of age and want to reproduce?

Humans are simply confusing. But I believe I have said so already many times. It doesn't make it any less true in my eyes though.

…

Nagato come to visit me. I was shocked that such a 'god' would descend from heaven just to see little ole' me. In truth, he didn't look like he knew what he was doing either.

* * *

I still couldn't get the damn angle right for this drawing. It seemed too… flat to me and I didn't like things to be flat. I growled low before erasing the line and redoing it again before growling again and erasing. This process had been going on for a few minutes and by now I kind of expected the outburst from my current jailor.

"What are you growling about neko?" Sasori snapped. I glared at him for the nickname before responding.

"I can't get this damn line right. It's messing with the angle of the picture and the lighting isn't helping." I growled. "It's throwing off the shading and making it look funny." I ignored the look he gave me.

"Let me look at it neko." He growled after I hissed again. I closed the book and threw it. He'd know which one I was talking about once he got to it. As he flipped through the book (I'm not sure how he did it without using his arms) the wooden door that separated my cell and short 'lobby' from the hallway opened. Nagato walked in, alone.

"Leader-sama." Sasori nodded. Pein nodded looking at me.

"Sasori, take a break. I want to talk to Akuma." Sasori nodded and left still flipping through my book. Seriously was it that hard to find? My attention shifted to Pein once the door closed.

"Long time no see Nagato. I was beginning to hope." I sighed shifting inside my cage. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I want to know something and you're going to tell me the answers." Nagato ordered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know everything Nagato. I'm not omnipresent."

"You know these answers." He said certain of that fact. I raised an eyebrow before nodding at him to continue. "Who is the Juubi to you?"

"Why do you want to know my past Nagato?" I asked.

"Answer the question." I sighed at his tone.

"The Juubi is the one who created me." Hey I didn't say I was going to add in details. Apparently Pein figured that too as he moved on.

"You mentioned once that you had sisters, how many?" My eyes narrowed.

"You're going into dangerous waters Nagato. Are you sure you want to continue?" He didn't answer. Well I suppose his look was answer enough.

"…one plus three plus five plus thirteen minus ten plus two minus five." Eh, it was a bitchy move but hey, all's fair game when it's a cat you're playing with.

"One last question, will you pledge your loyalty to Akatsuki?" I answered this question with as much truth and seriousness as I could.

"Nagato I pledge my loyalty to my family. Not humans. Besides, what makes you think that _you'll_ be able to control the Juubi once he awakens?" I asked softly. "Are you sure that you can rely on Tobi to be truthful?"

"We are working towards the same goals." Nagato responded shortly. "I suggest you figure out which side you want to be on."

"I know which side I want to be on, the surviving side." I answered before he left. Since he actually answered my question about his trust in Tobi I wondered how long the insinuations would play havoc on Nagato's mind. It's not that I didn't want to play these mind games… oh wait, yes I do.

* * *

Sasori returned shortly after that with my book and told me what was wrong. Apparently I had gotten some critical factors wrong and he showed me where to correct them. I could draw but an artist, at least a true one, I was not. I was more into writing. As demonstrated in my journal entries.

But if this kept going on than hopefully when Kisame came to guard me, I would have three Akatsuki members who were somewhat familiar with me. After all, I might not understand humans; I did enjoy having them around to talk to. I just hoped Yurara and Kai could understand that.

Mentioning my family wasn't hurting anyone. Nor could Akatsuki hope to find them unless they wanted to be found. But it did make one wonder, what were my family doing to make sure the balance wasn't tipped? Bringing back the Juubi was a huge no-no, and they would most likely do everything in their power to make sure that never happened. {Gulp} Knowing Yurara, she'd go overboard and wake Kai. That was something I dearly hoped didn't happen. Kai wasn't very understanding when it came to his sister's softening over the years.

Plus, there's the reminder that I'm not doing my job. Moving, even a little, hurts now. I don't think I'll be able to move soon. It's a good thing cats are able to cut all feeling to the part of their body that hurts. Although in this case, it would be my whole body.

-Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: Please read and review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidan's Whatever

**Hidan's Journal**

**I don't give a fuck about what day it is**

* * *

Akuma's challenged me to try writing in a journal (I still fucking refuse to call this shit a diary) for a week. Something to do with me reading her fucking 'diary'. Whatever. It was a good read and funny to know that she cussed that fucking Uchiha.

Why is that a good thing? Because that fuckrag is a dick.

The she-male and I can agree on that at least.

Akuma wants me to write my 'feelings' and thoughts down and if I don't then I have buy her tuna for a week. And that bitch can fucking eat! Then again I shouldn't find that as a fucking surprise. She did eat ten BBQ ribs in under two minutes. Damn bitch beat my own record.

Heh, but she was hungry. I could hear her stomach growling from down the hall and even before I fucking entered the room. I honestly never thought that I'd ever seen someone look so hopeless and fucking desperate to be free as when I walked in to her cell.

I've never liked someone chaining someone and cutting off their freedom. It didn't sit well with Jashin-sama and his rules. Nor did it sit well with me. But seeing that bitch just look half-dead was like fucking seeing the rules up close. I'm fucking glad Jashin-sama doesn't condone that shit.

Why that shithead, Pein even has her here I'm not sure. He has eight fucking members already who proved that we can fucking take on a Bijuu. No matter how strong their Jinchuuriki are we are the shit.

Writing this much is boring. I'm already ready to start killing something. Someone would be better but Akuma seems to be able to smell it. She always sits farther away when I come in after a ritual. And that shit hurts. It doesn't lessen our fucking conversations or cussing sessions but having that bitch far away is like having those fucking villagers I grew up with turn away from me.

Heh, for a pussy cat, she's surprisingly human.

If I said that to her she'd just look at me with those eyes like I'm stupid. I can acknowledge that I'm not the smartest person around, hell even the blond she-male is smarter than I am, but seeing that she believes it… is weird.

After only a few weeks around that bitch I can tell that she's more of a friend to me than anyone else I've ever met. Course it helps that I'm not allowed to kill her or sacrifice her. Not that it would fucking make a difference since she's fucking immortal. Jashin-sama says that she's been alive for a long time already. I can tell from the way she sometimes looks at a certain spot that she's thinking of the past. It's a long history.

If it was me, it would be a long and bloody history.

That's the fucking best kind I think.

Jashin-sama tells me to be nice around Akuma and to get on her side. And like I've already fucking established, it was easier than I thought. Course it fucking helps that the bitch was hungry when I first had to guard her. What didn't help was when I saw how trapped she was, like a fucking child. Jashin-sama says that the Animal Demons aren't supposed to be caged. It throws off the balance of the world.

From everything that I've been seeing over the days, I'm going to have to agree with that. The fuckers in this place seem to be struggling to either stay awake or to keep up with their skills. Akuma is doing it. I don't know how or why but I know she is.

I can tell that there's something she hasn't mentioned. She can barely move now. The others might not notice but I can see her shake when she tries to write. Talking is better for her. Gives me more time to hear her fucking opinions and figure out ways to get on her good side.

I like hearing that little pussy cat talk.

For all the fucking insults we throw at each other, it's nice to have someone just stop criticizing me and just talk about no particular shit. I like that about her. Of course her body isn't bad either. But chastity is one of Jashin-sama's rules. But fuck, if it wasn't I would've already done something stupid.

Enough about that shit.

I'm done writing in this fucker.

-Hidan

* * *

**GM NASAI: I had to write one from Hidan's POV. It was too good to pass up. Read and review?**


	9. Chapter 9: Izumi's Diary

**Izumi's Journal**

**308****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

I find it amusing that Akuma has been missing for more than thirty days now. I know I shouldn't but from what I'm seeing with the humans, the ninja in particular, it's a little surprising that Yurara hasn't noticed until now. She's been neglecting her job of watching over everything again.

Of course if I was in charge I'd made sure to remain on top of the duties. Then Akuma wouldn't have taken off to be with the human she's found for the next few decades. I probably shouldn't judge my sister this harshly after not knowing all the facts, but it's amazingly easy after you grow up with her. She's a cat demon, I'm a snake demon. We don't get along even though the others say we should. Quite frankly I don't see how that's even possible.

I wonder just where Akuma's hiding with her human. Probably underground. Yurara can't see anything under the earth. Chiyoko would be good with that but it's almost new years and she's busy getting the human's wishes and luck together. Such is the life of a dragon. I would help but one too many pranks from my little sister, has me reluctant to find the little brat.

Besides, once Yurara finds her I doubt there will be anything left of Akuma.

It's come to our attention now more than ever of what exactly Akuma's job entails and since we've all had to try and take over, it's not that easy. Of course Yurara was always telling Akuma that she could do her job better than she could; now it's very entertaining to watch Yurara struggle to help the ninja in their quest to become stronger and sneakier. I think she overdid it with the last round of chakra.

Kurama's Jinchuuriki, An Uchiha, a medic, the red haired Kazekage, and a few others have gotten a dash more chakra than they should've.

Of course I can't be one to judge since Yurara's job is to help those in need. I believe she only gave the 'poor, unfortunate souls' an extra helping so they could survive. Akuma wouldn't have done that.

We've been looking for her for a few days now. So far we've had no luck. Which is why I'm here in my lab writing. I didn't want to go out again. I've neglected my duties searching earlier in the week. Akuma will come back once she's done playing with the human. Either that or she'll die.

Honestly Kai made that rule for a reason and yet my sisters glorify in breaking that rule. Not that any of them would seriously consider falling for a human. I know Kasumi likes to experiment in those pleasures. Yet I somehow can't see Akuma doing something like that. I couldn't see Usagi, the precious bookworm and polite sister, doing the same thing either and look where she wound up.

I know it seems harsh, but this world isn't for the kind-hearted. I've acknowledged that fact and accepted it. It's time my sisters have too.

But one thing still concerns me more than anything else.

I was reaching for my cup of sake when it cracked up the side. It's an omen and a very bad one. I looked at the date but couldn't find anything there so I checked the scales that balance everything in this world. It was off-kilter.

I told Yurara who got a very disturbing glint in her eye. I suspect if things don't improve by the full moon at the end of the week, she will awaken our brother. Who knew that Akuma, the cat, would bring something so fragile down by a few days on vacation? She's going to damn us all to our brothers stoicism and 'do the right thing' campaign.

Kai always was such a hard-ass about these things.

-Izumi

* * *

**GM NASAI: I find it odd that I've already done nine chapters of this story. I can't help but feel proud of myself that I keep updating it. But I have to admit, I've come to a dead end. And I don't like leaving stories at these dead ends, it makes me feel incomplete. If that makes sense. So I'd like to ask you readers a favor. Please, please, please take the time to leave a review of ideas about where this story should go from here. I know it's in journal format but I can do a lot with this.**

**I also recently got a review from clane91. I would have rewritten back but I feel that some people are also getting confused so I'll just clear it up for everyone in one swoop. Akuma is a demon, a cat demon, but she also knows a thing or two about humans. One, that being human-looking is much better for not scaring humans. Look where being full out demon got the Bijuu. So to avoid that Akuma and her sisters choose to be 'half-demon'. Meaning they look human-ish but with their animal types thrown in the mix. So Akuma would have her tail, ears, claws, and fangs out while the rest of her is normal.**

**If you want a full description on what the other Animal Demon's look like then please by all means leave me a note (review) and I'll get back to you. R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Akuma's Diary- 6th Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 6****th**** Entry**

**310****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S disappeared**

* * *

I've been a hostage of the Akatsuki for 46 days. That's not a good thing. My responsibilities have been shirked way too long. By this time everything hurts. Writing hurts, breathing hurts, even thinking is becoming harder. I just want to close my eyes and let the energies go. This damn shield is the only thing that makes my job hard. I could release it into the ground but it won't go far. At the most a Fountain of Youth would appear again. I don't feel like getting chewed out for that again.

Things have been progressing with Kisame and Hidan. I finally managed to make them stop arguing with each other long enough to get them talking about freeing me from this place. Funnily enough Itachi and Sasori overheard us when they walked by. (I really have to start studying on Silencing Seals. Not that it would do me much good from in here.) But they haven't said anything so I'm being… what's that word… um… the glass is half empty? No that was the bad one… whatever, anyway I have hope that this will work out.

Cause if it doesn't I just might die from overload.

What else happened… Hmm… Oh yeah. I met Zetsu earlier today.

He, quite frankly freaks the shit out of me.

He appeared after Kisame left for his break. And guess how Zetsu decided to make an entrance? By phasing through the fucking floor! Yes you read that right, he phased through the floor. I like his white side but his black side reminds me a little too much of myself when I'm grouchy or don't have my dumplings. I started an argument with him that did not end well.

On the upside at least Tobi didn't come back in and 'suggest' another favor. I shudder to go back so soon to my early years of life. They weren't very ideal for the poor innocent souls in this base. Yes I am talking about the Akatsuki. I very much doubt that those pansy assed flowery cloaked minions would ever survive in my hell. Which, now that I think about it, would make a perfect torture place for Tobi if he ever wanted to join me in my head while my body was doing his bidding. Kami that sounds wrong.

Hidan fed me again. Apparently eating every month, if only once, was a bad idea on my part. I couldn't help it though. The ramen from Konohagakure was delicious. I even found a friend there; a small blond boy whose name was, ironically enough, Naruto. He was a good disciple in the ways of the ramen arts. I made a follower of him and now hopefully he prays to the ramen gods to never let this earth go without ramen.

My cell is a small, simple one. 7x7 all around, and it's a circle! I can't try to break out or even hope to try yet. I've figured that Tobi can pretty much make me drop whatever I'm doing and do whatever he wants even if he isn't in the same room as me.

Which sucks.

I think I'm just going to keep the journal to myself and under the small pillow in the center of the prison. None of the Akatsuki would dare to enter this far into my cell. Hell only Hidan reaches in and that's only to give me a drink of water or a bite of fruit. On the plus side, it doesn't smell like tuna, wood and blood.

I wonder about the future while I'm stuck here. I've never really tried to think more than a few days ahead since I know if I think anymore beyond that I will feel the strange weight in my chest again. It hurts when I think more than a few days. Being immortal isn't all cracked as it seems. I have my siblings but it just isn't the same. They're all occupied with their own things and if I did ask them about this weight they would look at me like I've finally gone crazy. I have been known to be the more… cavalier of my siblings. None but Tenshi have ever seen my philosophic side.

Would the world change or would it stay the same over time? Humans are always advancing, that I know, but what would they be able to make in say, a hundred years? What would change? Would they still do their ninja arts and crafts? Would they still fear the Bijuu and us demons if we chose to come out of the shadows? Or would they finally manage to destroy themselves after all this time? We've all predicted and made bets on when the ninja will finally die out, after all everything must come to an end, but I wonder if it will happen in a flash or slowly?

It's a curious thing this little journal. I keep thinking that I will stop writing in it soon and leave the rest of the pages blank but so far I have written in it six times. To you that might not be a lot but to me, even doing something like this, is a lot. I have never been known as the most committed demon around. But this wonderful little journal is keeping me very much occupied. It's also helped so that I can't think about the duties I'm supposed to be doing.

I am changing in here. Whether that is good or bad remains to be seen.

I wonder when the Akatsuki will start to notice that their 'talents' and 'abilities' are slowly fading so that they are no longer ninja-like. Of course Yurara and Izumi will pick up the slack but they can't do my job perfectly. Nor can they do theirs while I 'slack off'. While I am here, the other's will be moving in with their own abilities to compensate. And that is not something I'm looking forward to. Having ninja be more like rumbling Dragons is not a very pretty picture. I am half of the reason that the humans don't go searching for trouble by trying to get more powerful. Although from the way Akatsuki is going, I think I may have failed in that little job.

Sasori is a good conversationalist when he's not looking at me like he's trying to figure out my brain. Weird scientist types always freak me out.

We talk while I write down my usual rants and monotony. I don't know how it happened but I managed to get him to talk about his first puppets. His parents. And while I can hear his monotone voice drone about them, I can't help but feel the undercurrent of his words. He is sad and misses them. He clings to life because he does not wish to be forgotten that easily. I can understand that. He should have already died but a part of me doesn't want that. I like knowing that he is 'immortal' and has seen his share of grief of the world.

Maybe that is selfish of me. But it is no less true. All immortal beings are lonely and sad in some aspect. It just resonates more the longer you live. I hope Sasori doesn't live to find this out. Yet I hope he does. Despite his rough edges and blank glares, I know there is emotion in him. No matter how hard the bastard denies it. I believe he could be a friend. Him and Hidan. Well Hidan might be… something… more? Kisame counts as he is family but he also has a sharp mind. I've only had a handful of friends and these Akatsuki members plus one other would be four. Is that too little or am I just being picky?

Regardless, my time in Akatsuki is coming to an end. I refuse to stay here longer than necessary. I can feel a strange chakra in the air and a bad itch at the base of my spine is warning me of something bad coming. The Juubi and Kai are the only beings who've ever made me feel this uncomfortable. I hope no one is doing something stupid. Father is nowhere near being free, but Kai… oh shit…

-Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: So as you can read/see, Akuma is slowly going a bit crazy with all the mood swings and changing of subjects. Which I think we can all agree happens at some point. Even to immortals, I mean look at Orochimaru and Madara. Anyway, thank you to the people to responded to last chapters plea/request. Your thoughts have been weighed heavily. In fact I'm getting some ideas still on how to do this but have not figured out if the Demons should come out to the human populations because Kai's awakening will be very loud and flashy. So please help! Also thank you for reading and favoriting.**


	11. Chapter 11: Akuma's Diary- 7th Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 7****th**** Entry**

**312****th**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

**Warning: the following chapter contains a bit of lime... and hints of lemon for the future**

* * *

That little shit did it again!

Although I should be glad that he hasn't made me hunt down another Bijuu or Jinchuuriki. But the bastard still did it! He used his fucking Mangekyo Sharingan on me and for something so simple!

But I guess you're all so confused with my ranting again. So let me explain a little.

Tobi used his Mangekyo on me so we could move from one base; we were in Wind Country this entire time, to another somewhere in Mist Country. I really should have paid more attention to the geography but I was kind of busy with spreading as much 'cat-like abilities' as possible.

And on top of that, Yurara sensed me! She hunted me down along with my 'entourage'. It's a good thing I'm already an experienced liar, even if I did fuck it up. But I suppose I should just show you instead of denying you the juicy details.

* * *

"Do I really need to wear a fucking blindfold?" I asked irritably as my ears twitched. They were extra sensitive to someone else touching them. And considering what happened if someone massaged the tips, yeah I wasn't looking forward to someone finding those spots. "I'm already being held hostage here."

"It's to make sure you don't run off." Kakuzu said. I snorted.

"Where am I going to run to?" If I was found by my siblings they would chew me out for 'neglecting' my duties. And it's not like I would run into more humans. A month and a half was enough time for me to be around humans.

"Leader-sama wants me. Don't do something stupid Hidan."

"What the fuck would I do to her?" Hidan asked as I growled under my breath. He was trying to get close enough to tie the blindfold around while not moving too close to my tail.

"Idiots." Kakuzu grumbled before walking away. I relaxed slightly once he was gone.

"Will you stop moving your tail?!" Hidan grumbled as he grabbed my tail.

"Don't-" I jerked feeling heat spread through my body. Involuntarily I let out a small moan. Hidan had managed to find a very… delicate spot on my tail. Combine that with his slight tugging, I could feel my body flush.

"The fuck?" Hidan asked as he jerked my tail again. I gasped moving back into him as a fine trembling took over my body. I could feel his smirk. "You're fucking sensitive?"

"Let. Go." I growled softly. He jerked again which made me arch as the feeling of having my tail pulled brought pain and pleasure. "Hidan!" I gasped breathily. I felt him chuckle before he let go of my tail. I whirled around to glare at him.

"Watch. My. Tail!" I hissed feeling my fangs protruding from my upper lips. "Unlike your brain, my tail is attached to me." My arms had goose flesh. Hidan smirked making his smug face seem dangerously sexy.

"I didn't know you were fucking sensitive. It's going to make the next few days easier." I cocked my head to the side.

"Easier for what?" He leaned in causing me to lean back.

"To tease you." I turned around ignoring the blush on my cheeks. Goddammit! Was he always such a perv?

"Fuck you Hidan." I growled as he went back to putting the blind fold on me.

"If you want. But I'm on top." I have never met a human who was as… blunt and verbal as he was. I can see why sex was a sensitive topic now. It was fine reading it but actually thinking about it in real life was different. I felt Hidan's hand wrap around my tail and tug, sharply causing me to gasp/moan. "I'm going to enjoy the next few days."

"Jackass." I snapped whirling around and smacking him. I heard him fly back and hit a wall with a fleshy smack. Lashing out was a natural response, besides he was immortal, he'd survive. Although that wasn't what worried me. I hadn't moved that fast, he should have been able to avoid getting hit, or at least grabbed my arm. Before I could think on it too much the door opened.

"Bitch!" Hidan cussed.

"What did I tell you two about fighting?" Kakuzu growled. "Let's go."

'Follow Kakuzu.' Tobi's voice washed over me making my body limp as fear filled me. He couldn't have known what happened moments previously but still I feared he would know about me and Hidan. I shut those thoughts deep into my thoughts before I nodded limply and walked to where I smelled and heard Kakuzu. 'Be a good demon and make sure you don't cause any trouble.'

'Fuck you Tobi!' my head nodded. Hidan fell into step behind me but thankfully he didn't do anything else to abuse my tail. I had wrapped it around my waist securely.

When we got close to the exit my nose started to go crazy as I smelled wet earth, fresh air, and the cold wind. I sped up causing Kakuzu to grumble about me. I ignored him but didn't go more than three feet away. Nagato had put another seal on me. Joy!

"About time." I heard Sasori growl.

"Blame Hidan." Kakuzu grunted once we were outside. I was frozen as my ears twitched catching all the sounds of the wildlife around us.

"Let's go." I didn't move as I felt my four guards get ready to move.

"Oi, bitch we're moving." Hidan called.

My ears twitched as I heard the sounds of animals, the wind, and the life flowing all around. As far as I could reach with my senses I could see a slight dullness to the humans. They were… very uncoordinated, less stealthy, and less creative.

They were slowly dying in their creativity. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasori asked.

"They're… dying." I choked out feeling myself go cold. This… this wasn't supposed to happen. My job had been ignored for way too long. The chakra system of everything all around was slowly receding. I was the one who made sure ninja's were ninja. I helped them move like I moved, like a cat. The pain I had pushed to the back of my mind rushed in full force as I shuddered and fell to my knees.

"What the hell?" I kept the four guards away as I felt the chakra that had been gathering inside me explode all along my skin. It felt like fire as I let it all go.

I could feel the chakra pumping around me as I gathered more and sent it out into the air, the earth, and the animals. The Akatsuki got the first doses and from there it would spread with every human they saw and came in contact with. I was doing my job. Although this was much more 'louder' and 'flashy' than I usually worked.

"Akuma!"I couldn't stop though. The world needed it. I had to do my job.

'Akuma stop!' Tobi ordered

"You took me away from this. It's your own fault I'm doing this." I hissed. "I'm doing what I was created for. Now shut up and let me do my job before every ninja ends up a civilian."

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"Haven't you noticed your reflexes and abilities becoming less smooth and more rugged? Like you're a child again?" I asked as I sent out another chakra burst. I grunted before gathering all the chakra around me and concentrating it. I got on my hands and knees focusing on what I wanted. My tail, ears, and demonic aura rose. I buried my hands into the earth and released the energy. Whoever hadn't been able to receive any would as soon as they drunk water or ate any fruit.

My job was done and balance was restored.

I swayed.

"That… wasn't a good idea." I mumbled before I collapsed to the ground panting. My muscles were twitching violently as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you done?" Kakuzu asked.

"No. I'm about to wilt." I replied sarcastically. Well it was sort of true. A little blip on my internal radar came to life as I stiffened. "Oh shit."

"What?" Sasori asked. I could hear it in his voice though. They knew someone or something was coming. I whimpered in fear pulling off the blindfold. With my current vision I couldn't see. My eyes were probably silver like Tenshi's.

"Yurara." I crawled to the nearest tree and lay under it. I wouldn't be any match for her like this.

"You're sister?" Hidan murmured. I nodded.

"Something tells me I'm going to be killed within the next few minutes." I muttered. What I'd said before was true, why would I even want to go back? The four Akatsuki members stood in front of me looking around in all directions.

'Distract her. Don't let her know about us.' Tobi ordered. In a flash the four Akatsuki members disappeared via shunshin. Huh, I guess I did my job a little too well if I couldn't sense them.

I waited under the tree, catching my breath and preparing myself. With the damn Sharingan I couldn't really disobey Tobi. Oh but thinking of what Yurara would and could do to him was much more appealing and helped to calm me faster than I thought possible.

So when a huge fox appeared out of the forest looking like death warmed over I was already in my happy place. I sighed seeing her red eyes boring into me.

"Hello Yurara." In a swirl of black and red mist she changed. I blinked and there stood a tall woman with long black hair wearing a white yukata with a black obi tied around her middle. Her reddish orange fox ears poked out of her head like my ears did and her fluffy tail swished behind her.

"Where have you been?" She hissed still looking at me with her blood red eyes.

"Vacation." I said nonchalantly hiding the tremor in my body. Weakness, no weakness.

"We do not take vacations." Yurara snapped. "Do you know what your actions have caused?"

"I am aware." I said getting up slowly. "If you haven't noticed I am paying the price." She eyed the dripping blood that was coming from my side.

"As well you should." Her beautiful face twisted. "You look like shit."

"I see you're still as articulate as ever. If you haven't noticed I kind of have my own problems to deal with right now." I hissed.

"Your problems are the same as ours little sister." Yurara growled. "What did you think you were doing when you decided to go on your little vacation? Do you know what the humans have been doing? You almost tipped the balance on us all."

"Well you can't say I'm just a no good little rug anymore." I replied dryly. She moved too quickly for me to react. In a second I was flying through the air and slamming into a tree.

"Do you think this is a game Akuma?" Yurara asked deathly calm. She was beside me in an instant. In another second I was flying through the air again and slamming into a large boulder. "You have been living among the humans for too long if you cannot remember that everything we do is to keep these humans in check."

"Oh don't spout that 'holier than thou' bullshit to me." I growled getting up to face her. "I did my job didn't I? I may have taken a little reprieve but at least I didn't leave you all to pick up the sticks."

"Knowing you, you probably would have left us like Usagi did." I hissed feeling my fangs lengthen.

"I can't blame her. You always told me you could do my job better than I could." Yurara didn't say anything as I approached her. "Well sis? Did you do a better job than I did? Because I felt the chakra of all the humans. I'm surprised you managed to get them all. Or did you start with the ones who you liked and felt were worth it?"

"No human is worth more than one." She said coldly.

"I remember what Rikodu-sensei said." I snapped. "I remember the fucking balance. I've just been a little tied up." Her eyes narrowed. Ah shit.

"With what?" She asked quietly. I stared into her red eyes for a moment before turning around.

"Doesn't matter."

"Whatever caused you to go on your 'vacation' must have been worth it." Yurara snapped. "For three hundred years you've done your job without complaint or any holidays. What caused you to choose now to 'vacation'?"

'Do not say anything.' My mouth snapped shut.

"Answer me." My mouth opened of its own accord. I said the first thing I thought of.

"Have you ever noticed how fragile humans are?" I asked. Well it was better than saying I was being held hostage by Akatsuki.

"That's what it's about?" She snorted. "A human?"

"I didn't say that." I said turning around to face her. I saw the slight widening of her eyes before she narrowed them.

"Whoever he is forget about him. He will be dead in a few years." I rolled my eyes.

"Kami. I'm not that stupid." I growled.

'End this conversation now.'

'Will you shut the fuck up?' I asked.

"I'll do my job from now on okay? I'll even check in with you every month if you want. I just needed time away from all of you."

"If you choose to go on another vacation Akuma, I will be grounding you." Well she very well could and would. I gulped.

"Understood."

"Check in with me on the full moon. Every full moon!" I nodded faintly before walking forward. "Akuma." I stopped. "One last thing." I turned to look at her serious face. "If you see anyone with a black cloak and red clouds on, report to me at once."

"Why?" I asked getting a heavy feeling in my stomach,

"They're a group of humans hunting down our brethren. The Bijuu. They already took Isobu. Kurama's been giving me information from what he's learning from his Jinchuuriki." Yurara walked forward as I turned to face her completely. "If humans have found _him_, then it's safe to say that the balance will be gone soon enough. If they take another Bijuu, I will be waking Kai."

"Why would you wake him?" I asked feeling dizzy. "Surely we can stop them before it comes to that?" Yurara shook her head.

"It would seem that they are much more talented than we gave them credit for. One of their members was able to get Isobu to come quietly. No one else felt his signature or distress signals." I had. I'd felt it the entire time they're been putting him in the Juubi. Tobi… that bastard had me cloak it. A small tear slipped from my eye.

"Isobu?" I asked reaching for the name. Yurara nodded seeing what I wanted her to see.

"The others are already aware of this but until now no one's been able to find you. Be prepared sister. The others are watching over the Jinchuuriki." I nodded before asking.

"Tenshi? Where is she?"

"She's in Konoha." I nodded knowing Kurama would prefer her or Yurara to watch over his Jinchuuriki no matter what he argued.

"I'll keep an eye open." I said. Yurara nodded before shifting back into a very large fox. She bounded away into the forest leaving me alone standing still.

I'd just gotten an order from my alpha female. I was to rat on the Akatsuki. Yurara and Kai were the only two we couldn't disobey no matter what. It helped keep us all in line over the years. But with Tobi controlling me with the Sharingan, I couldn't say anything. My loyalty warred with the damn curse of the Uchiha clan.

'Return to your hell Akuma.' Tobi ordered. 'You will stay there while we continue to move.' My body jerked as I mentally fought the order. In the end I did as he said and stayed buried while we moved.

* * *

No one said anything to me as we ran to this base in Kirigakure. I'm surprised they even blindfolded me when we were getting close. Not that I cared since I was in my head trying to sort things out while shoving various chakra beings away.

Yurara had probably sensed something was up with me. I had been more concerned with Kai coming back in case she jumped the gun. And who wouldn't? My brother was scary as hell. But still, even I couldn't have been that good an actor. If I was I think I'd need to come up with a signal for my siblings to look for if I was lying. Nah, that would be used against me if I ever needed to lie to them. I was already lying to them by 'sleeping with the enemy' here.

My guard tonight is Itachi. But for the first time, I don't want to look at him and wonder. Nor at Sasori and Hidan. I'd rather look at the wall and contemplate the future and what will happen to me if, no when, Yurara finds out I lied to her about the Akatsuki. She'll probably lock me up for real. Either that or… she'll ground me. And grounding, that was the most we could do to each other without killing each other. My heart would be ripped out and I'd be forced to wander the lands doing my job without rest. (I told you, we are demons. Demons want results. It would hurt Yurara to do that to me but she would do it anyway. She'd think she was helping.)

I didn't want that to happen to me. But I also didn't want my… friends to get hurt.

This situation got even more complicated when I decided Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame were my friends. I've made my decision about all this. I'm going to take Hidan and Kisame's advice about accepting help. I cannot stay here any longer without warning my sisters of what's happening. Tobi will no doubt have already located the next Bijuu. I refuse to participate in the next 'family reunion'. Especially since my father will be there. I just need Itachi and Sasori's help and everything will be set. I'd better get to work.

-Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: Whoo, longest chapter ever. And believe me this chapter was... well it's been waiting for a while for me to publish it. I was trying to figure how to do this and all but I have an idea on how I want this to end and how to get Akuma away from Akatsuki. But that's it, I still need to work on the events leading up to the ending.**

**I just wondered if anyone had any objections to the Animal Demons meeting the Jinchuuriki and the Kage later on. That's all I'm having trouble with. So review or PM me and I'll see if I can get any ideas. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12: Akuma's Diary- 8th Entry

**Akuma's Diary- 8****th**** Entry**

**315t****h**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

I have a bad feeling.

I lied to Yurara (not that I don't already do that anyways) but I also didn't respond to her order to tattle on the Akatsuki.

Being grounded is not enough of a punishment for this kind of betrayal. It's not like I have a choice in the matter since I was being forced to do everything by an Uchiha- but even if my siblings do forgive me, there's no way that I would ever be able to forgive myself. I have no inhibitions when it comes to fighting dirty, leaving a person out to dry or even killing someone slowly and inhumanely, but I do those because I felt they deserved it. Not having a conscious is liberating but also very… lonely.

I see humans do this kind of thing all the time, being so kind even when they have suffered the most horrible fates. With all those thoughts in my head I had only one thought. There was only one thing I could do in a situation like this.

Break out.

* * *

"You know where to go?" Hidan whispered. I barely nodded making it seem like I was looking around my new jail cell. "Uchiha will wait at the entrance. Fish-face and I will join you and the puppet f*cker once we're clear here."

"Come with me." My voice was barely heard by me but he got the message.

"Someone has to wreck some damage." I glared at the floor not liking this. I didn't want the stupid idiot to stay here. I wanted him to come with me. It didn't feel right having him stay behind. My inner cat was hissing at the thought of leaving Hidan and his oddly reassuring presence.

"Hidan…"

"Don't." I looked at him to see he was glaring at the door. "You need to get out of here. Jashin-sama will protect me."

I blinked.

"You… are a f*cking idiot." I murmured. His smirk was wiped off as the wooden door opened. Kakuzu came in.

"About f*cking time you fugly zombie." Hidan snapped.

"Shut your mouth Hidan." Kakuzu growled. "Get out of here." Hidan got up and left without a backward glance. I looked at Kakuzu before laying on the floor and getting comfy. Well not really.

It only took five minutes before I heard Kakuzu's breathing slowly turn smooth. In another minute the door was open with Sasori coming in.

"About time."

"Shut up. Hidan was giving me the most trouble."

"That I can believe." I rolled my eyes getting up as he threw three paper seals onto the dome. I stayed far away from the edges as they sparked with lightning. With a sizzle and another pop the dome flickered out of existence. I jumped out of the circle and stretched before looking at Sasori.

"Itachi?"

"Passed out." Sasori confirmed. "Hidan's drooling in the living room and Deidera and Tobi are snoring on the kitchen floor." I nodded.

"They're going to be mad about the change of plan."

"Plans change." Sasori intoned before he nodded to the door. "We need to go now."

"Do you have everything?" I asked. Sasori took off the ring he always wore and put it in his pocket.

"It won't send any signals. We'll be untraceable." I nodded before looking both ways of the hall and taking off down the right with Sasori beside me. I really hoped Hidan forgave me for this little change of plans.

* * *

Sasori and I made it out of the base okay. We were two miles away when the rain clouds gathered and darkened. Nagato was fast on the uptake, not that I doubted him, but he couldn't come after us. Not with me reversing the chakra polarization so Sasori and I could slip out undetected.

We made it all the way here to Hi no Kuni. We're halfway between the border and Konohagakure right now resting. My time spent in the cage of Akatsuki has resulted in me being a little out of practice with any endurance and stamina. And yes I know how crazy it will sound to head to Konohagakure but considering I just broke out of an Uchiha's Sharingan, I'm going to need some help. Tenshi will help me and once I tell her everything, no doubt someone will be performing a seal on me to keep Tobi's voice from entering my head.

My only concern is how Konoha will react to Sasori's presence considering he is an S-ranked ninja from Sunagakure. Kisame will be waiting for us outside of Konoha to rendezvous with us. I hope he doesn't have a bad history with Konoha. It'll make some of the peace talks bumpier than necessary.

Oh well, they're ninja. I suppose it's time they figure out that the Bijuu aren't the only demons in the world. I'm not looking forward to explaining any of this to Tenshi or the Hokage. But it needs to be done. Sasori and Kisame have the basic outline of the plans Akatsuki is going to use and the knowledge of where the bases are. They are a valuable asset that happens to be my friends and closest human confidante concerning Hidan and Itachi.

Although, how I'm going to explain this to Yurara is a different matter entirely.

The thing that concerns me the most, is what will happen if Tobi tries to control me again. Even from the distance? He controlled Isobu, I'm not exactly different. I'm not a god, and as such not able to completely break away. I just hope Sasori's sleeping potion works until we get to safety.

Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: So what do you think? Is Akuma's concern viable?**

**I am so terribly sorry for the almost two month repreive. But honestly I just couldn't figure anything about this story out. I have no outlines, endings, or future chapters. I'm kind of winging it to see where it takes me. What do you think, has it taken me somewhere good?**


	13. Chapter 13: Tenshi's Diary- 2nd Entry

**Tenshi's Diary**

**320****h**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

While I admit that as a wolf I am prone to not really thinking things through a head of time (I'm more of the think-on-the-spot kind of girl), Akuma is by far the most impulsive being in our family. At least for right now.

I was happy knowing that my twin was still alive and kicking, but what I was not happy about was seeing two Akatsuki members by her side when she waltzed into Konohagakure at midnight while I was on duty protecting the Jinchuuriki to Kurama. I mean seriously, she couldn't have chosen a worse way to give me a heart attack. Why don't I just use that memory jutsu to help me write this down. Maybe then you'll understand why I'm aggravated.

* * *

It was a good night in Konoha. While not everyone was asleep yet it was getting there. The only people awake at this time were the ninja on patrol. Inside the apartment I sat on slept my target, one Naruto Uzumaki. He was fifteen now with only limited control over Kurama's chakra but I believed he could get there. He gave very compelling speeches about it.

At the edge of my sensoring perception I caught three chakras coming towards Konoha like bullets. One of the chakra houses was distinctly Akuma as I recognized her chakra core, but the other two were unknown. I flipped off the rooftop and started running to where I knew I would intercept her.

The 'why's' continued to dance around in my head as I ran. Why would Akuma be travelling with humans? Why hadn't she let me know where she was? Why had she dared Yurara's anger? In fact the 'why's' with my sister never seemed to stop. But that was part of who she was I supposed. She made you guess until you were about to go mad.

As I neared the point I suddenly caught the scent of blood, ill-intent, and a darkness that I really didn't like. My body morphed into a wolf without me thinking. Sensing a soul and what needed to be healed was part of my job description, but these two were a little out of my depth as one soul called for help and the other rejoiced in the darkness.

"Tenshi!" Akuma called as I jumped out of some bushes. Akuma stopped directly in front of me halting the two men beside her who wore black cloaks and red clouds. Akatsuki! I growled getting ready to pounce. "No Tenshi, this isn't what it looks like."

'What the fuck?' I howled darting to the side trying to get a clear shot at either of the Akatsuki.

"Please stop and listen to me." Akuma growled darting in front of me again. I growled at her flashing green eyes and bared fangs. Her ears laid flat against her head as her tail puffed up. "I found Usagi's son." My body stopped cold. "Just please hold the urge to maim and I'll tell you about it. And about where I've been for the past few weeks."

As a demon my instinct was to ignore her and just attack. Demons lied a lot. As a Wolf demon my instinct was to drag the shark man and his accomplice through hell. But as a twin sister my loyalty to family was bigger and more important. So I shifted back into my human skin. I ignored the ninja's reaction to seeing me and Akuma as twins and spoke one word with as much venom and unwanted curiosity as I could manage at this point in time.

"Talk."

* * *

Hearing the whole story was… well let's say I killed a few animals with my killer intent alone. I was and am partly angry at Akatsuki and at Akuma for even thinking of falling asleep on a tree branch. If she had come to me as soon as her fight ended this whole thing might have been evaded.

As soon as it's light enough outside we're (Akuma and I) are going to pay a visit to the Hokage Tsunade. The ninja have been investigating for any diseases or illnesses that could explain their sudden lack of ninja abilities after Akuma's imprisonment. Honestly the sheer endeavors the humans go through to find out things that are entirely our doing amaze me.

Kisame and Sasori will be staying in a secluded training ground until we've talked to Tsunade. Honestly how Akuma managed to 'tame' them is just too much to comprehend at this moment. Which reminds me, after we've spoken to the Hokage we will need to call a meeting to talk with the rest of our siblings. The Jinchuuriki will be going with us because despite what anyone says, those people draw trouble like magnets.

Akuma's plans for this could work. Akatsuki could be disbanded while also making sure our father is never returned. (I'm still shaking from that part). But the tremors and vibrations from the earth and sky tell many things. The upcoming events are going to be so much more interesting than the past hundred years of doing nothing. That's for sure.

Tenshi

* * *

**GM NASAI: I enjoy writing these little thoughts/chapters. I just find it easier and more my style. Though that doesn't seem to explain my lack of updating chapters quickly does it? Ehehehe. Until next time people.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hidan's Whatthefuckever

**Hidan's Whatthefuckever**

**321****h**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

**That little bitch!**

**Fuck! How could she dare to do this?**

**I know why she'd want to fucking do this but dammit, did she have to go with the puppet fucker and go Kami knows where? Fuck! I could have helped her. I was helping her! When I find that little pussy she's going to regret ever thinking about leaving me.**

**I haven't been calm since I woke up to find her, the puppet fucker and the fish face gone. None of us has been thanks to lea-fucking-der! As if it's our fault for that little pussy for running away with two of the members. We were all knocked out thanks to the poison loving shit that ran away with my… my… fuck my woman!**

**I don't care what anyone else says but Jashin-sama says she's mine so that means she's my fucking woman. And I will find her and those two fuck faces and enjoy carving their flesh. Not Akuma since I need to punish her in a very different way.**

**Because of those fuckers Leader hasn't let us rest since we woke up. We need to find her and those two other fuckers. Don't know why he would bother trying since anyone who leaves Akatsuki is eventually found with a pole through their chests. Must be because they're too powerful or some shit like that. Akuma I can understand sort of. She has that natural tendency to sense the Jinchuuriki and anything with high chakra.**

**But fuck! I'm still mad about that bitch running off with the puppet fucker. And a little betrayed. Why couldn't she tell me about the plan? If it's more of that 'saving' bullshit I swear I will just kill myself. I honestly can't see a good side to this when I'm pissed as hell. I killed five priests in the last thirty minutes because of it. I can already hear her voice telling me I'm an idiot and to man up and stop acting like a child throwing a tantrum. On what planet did I allow her voice to become my conscious?**

**I will find her though. That I know for sure. Jashin-sama tells me I will. And my god is never wrong. That little bitch better be ready for me. I won't forgive her so easily for this.**

**HIDAN **

* * *

**GM NASAI: As you can tell I had a lot of fun writing as Hidan. I probably shouldn't have but... It kind of felt good in a weird way. Sorry for taking so damn long writing this chapter. I had a lot of things going on this past week that I really have no excuse for... no wait I do. I started working (extern) at the hospital in the Urology department. Not my best week since I was a bitch to everyone. Well not at work but at home. Wasn't far but hey, can't exactly cuss out the patients otherwise I'd get kicked out and I am not that stupid. Anyway please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Akuma's Diary- 9th Entry

**Akuma's Diary**

**322****nd**** day of the 389****th**** year R.S. disappeared**

* * *

Well the meeting went as well as expected.

In that regard I do believe that Konoha will be hunting us down for 'being in league with Akatsuki and kidnapping their Jinchuuriki'. Yeah the meeting went that well. Why do you say that? Well because I may or may not have jumped the gun on this situation by bringing in Kisame and Sasori. Well no it wasn't my fault, it was Kisame's. My dear sweet nephew got impatient and worried over his aunts who have been alive longer than he has.

So what did we do? Well you know the drill.

* * *

"Are you serious about this Tenshi?" I asked as we jumped around the legs of various civilians towards the Hokage's office as a regular sized cat and dog. Meaning she was chasing me and nearly biting my tail in half.

"No but we're out of options as Yurara is calling an assembly on all of us and the Jinchuuriki." She barked. I yowled feeling her teeth and jumped on a woman with dull pink hair who screamed as I used her head to jump through the Hokage's doors into the lobby. Everyone in the vicinity started shouting as Tenshi and I ran around them causing chaos and confusion. I spotted the stairs and booked it feeling her catching up to me.

I darted up the stairs as fast as possible to the second floor where I sensed the Jinchuuriki of Konoha in one room with others I assumed where his teammates. I yowled again as Tenshi barked, mentally confirming my thoughts. The door opened and a man with half his face covered peered out in time to have me screech and run in between his legs.

I found the blond haired boy quickly and jumped on him as he shouted out in surprise, his arms immediately cradling me as Tenshi barked from the older male's restraint.

"What the hell is going on here?" I turned my head to see a pale blond woman with a purple diamond on her forehead looking very serious as everyone talked at once.

"Akuma?" Tenshi barked at me as the male ninja picked her up. She yelped. I hissed jumping at the man and swiping his face. He only barely managed to duck my claws but Tenshi was released. She ran to the Jinchuuriki and started sniffing.

I growled feeling someone pick me up by the cuff of my neck.

"What is this little thing?" I meet dull black eyes and a pale face with a fake smile.

"This little thing will happily claw your face and rip out your throat if you don't put me down this instant." I said in a barely contained voice. Everyone froze. The male's eyes darkened as his body prepared for an attack. I rolled my eyes before changing shape right in front of the humans.

The boys hand held my hair tightly as I hit his chest. I felt his chakra stop and his reflexes dulled to the point where he tightened up before collapsing.

"Idiot." I huffed turning away from him to the other humans. I met the Jinchuuriki's surprised eyes and smiled sheepishly as I felt Kurama's chakra flare for a nanosecond. "Sorry about the ruckus downstairs and on the way up but I didn't think you'd appreciate seeing us if we just came in looking like this." I said to the Hokage.

"Who are you?" I turned my eyes to the pink haired girl who had dropped into a stance.

"'we?'" The white haired male asked staring at Tenshi who was still sitting beside the Jinshuuriki.

"Tenshi I am not doing this alone. I will fuck this up." I warned. Without any preamble the huge dog shifted turning into my twin.

"Knowing you, that is unfortunately true." She sighed not bothering to cover up the fact that she was close to the Jinchuuriki and he was having an idiot attack.

"Who-who-what?" He bumbled.

"Hello Naruto." Her eyes flashed. "Kurama, nice to see you. Sort of." I rolled my eyes as the Jinchuuriki seemed to have a small headache as Kurama yelled.

**'****YOU TWO! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOUR STENCH FILLING THE STREETS.'**

"He makes it sound so dirty." I sighed.

**'****WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'**

"We are here for you Naruto." Tenshi announced.

"What?" The Hokage stood up glaring at us.

"Unfortunately we would like to explain this all in detail but we really can't." I said. "We have orders to bring Naruto with us to a small island by Kaijuu Ocean."

"Orders from who?" the man with scarecrow hair asked as he took in me and Tenshi's unusual appearances.

"Akatsuki!" Tsunade barked. I opened my mouth to protest when I felt two familiar presences behind me.

"Kisame!" I growled turning around to see the shark man grinning at me. "What did I tell you about waiting?!"

"If anything he has Usagi's impatience." Tenshi grumbled.

"Sorry, Sasori got impatient." I deadpanned ignoring the yelling Konoha ninja.

"Uh-huh. Sasori knows how to be good."

"ANBU!"

"We might need to leave now." Tenshi barked. I nodded feeling incoming chakra signatures.

"We'll bring Blondie back after the reunion." I said before Tenshi slammed her hand into the ground. The Konoha ninja slowed down. I grabbed the Jinchuuriki and tossed him to Kisame who flung his frozen form over his shoulder. Tenshi and I shifted as Sasori blew the window open for us.

* * *

Needless to say, Konoha might need a new proper. And Main Road. And a new gate. And Konoha Hospital will certainly be filled for a few days or weeks. One month tops.

Anyway, we booked it out of Konoha with the Jinchuuriki and were out of Hi no Kuni by the end of the second day. We're now crossing the Hanguri Ocean to the Land of Tea. We should be there by nightfall tomorrow. We also need to cross the Land of Tea to get to Kanashi Ocean. Once we make it halfway across we're in the clear.

Ninja's don't really fight battles over the oceans and any who try, well we have Kisame.

The Jinchuuriki, who Tenshi says is named Naruto- who the hell would name their child Fishcake?- is still moving in slow motion but he seems to be able to think and function at normal speed. At least from what I've seen. He's sitting on the bed glaring at me and Tenshi right now.

We're not allowed to talk until we get to the port in the Land of Tea. At least then the sailors and captain won't turn us in for kidnapping a Konoha ninja. Hell they don't even know we're here and I'd rather we didn't end up spilling secrets just yet.

I really hope my sisters were better at taking their Jinchuuriki. It would suck to have the Five Great Nations after us.

Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: Yes that would suck wouldn't it? Mwahahahahaha!**

**So what did you think? Was it funny? I tried. Did I make a mistake? I'm only human. Care to tell me what the fox says? And no I'm not talking about Kurama. Wouls you leave a review on how you think Naruto should react? I don't know if I can do idiot so I'll probably end up making him smart... or maybe I should spend time around my sister. She brings out the idiot in me. Oh and the map, I went with the topographical picture from Google. I don't know if it's right or accurate but it's the best one I could find. Anyway, enough ranting. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Minori's Journal

**_Minori's Journal_**

**_324__th__ day of the 389__th__ year R.S. disappeared_**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_Things have been getting interesting the past few days. Not just because of Tenshi-chan's absence (which certainly is a problem no one likes, I wonder if she'll tell me where and what she was doing. Yurara didn't like her disappearing act and no one else knows what's going on. I like being in the know, you never know when it could benefit you hehe.) Anyway, I've been instructed to hunt down Matatabi's Jinchuuriki and bring them to Kai's island… or what the humans call Uzushiogakure._

_What I don't understand is why I have to get the damn fur ball. We don't even like each other. We hated each other at first sight and that certainly hasn't changed in the past centuries. Why couldn't Akuma be the one to do this? Hell Tenshi was the 'cat' she could have better ideas of where to find that fiery cat from hell._

_As you know I am doing everything in my power to procrastinate…_

_… __I smell someone close._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Sorry about the break. It seems Tenshi was busy alright during her absence. Yurara warned us about the black and red cloud cloaked group trying to imprison our siblings to bring back our father._

_I managed to get Yugito Nii out of harm's way before the two ninja trapped her. I know I've never seen them but it seems they're familiar with me, or at least Tenshi. The albino male asked- more like yelled- about Tenshi and her whereabouts so he could hunt her down and demand answers. Not that I was forthcoming about anything since I was busy fighting Yugito's claws away from my neck and the other ninja's tentacles. (I so wish I wasn't a female right now, that position was very awkward for me)._

_Yugito and I are heading to the rendezvous point where I'll meet Kasumi with Goku's Jinchuuriki. Chiyoko and Emiko should already be on the boat and if Tenshi and Akuma were successful they should be in Uzushiogakure already. Yurara, Kasumi and Izumi are probably waiting since they're the eldest sisters. (Show off's probably didn't even break a sweat like I did. Damn albino tried to use a voodoo ritual on me. Good thing I'm immortal.)_

_Through all of this shit I really am looking forward to the explanations. Bijuu and Animal Demons haven't been gathered in one place since Rikodu-sensei trained us; though with all of us together in one place, Kai will wake up. He's not going to be very happy with us. He never was a morning person nor did he take well to anyone waking him before he was ready._

_I pray none of my sisters did anything too stupid to get Kai annoyed. With our luck that would unfortunately happen within the first ten minutes of the family reunion. Wish us luck journal._

_Minori_

* * *

**GM NASAI: Review? Oh please review as I am somehow failing at continuing to write. The dreaded block is back and is slowly eating away at my soul. Nah, I'm kidding but I have been getting a lot of blocks concerning this story. Every time I believe I have the ending figured out a plot bunny jumps me so hard I end up hitting my head and forgetting what the hell I was thinking for an ending. The story is alive and does not wish to die yet! Ja'ne!**


	17. Chapter 17: Akuma's Diary- 10th Entry

**Akumas Diary**

**322th day of the 389th year R.S. Disappeared**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I would like to take this time to admit the fact that maybe I am a bit too impulsive and wreckless and... (sigh) am really going to have to face the music with Kai whether I want to or not later.

Shall we hurry and get this over with?

* * *

Getting off the boat with Naruto was easier than I thought. Although he was still paralyzed so that was a boon.

"Where are we?" Kisame asked looking around. He and Sasori were tense since the chakra had risen as we'd gotten closer to Uzushio.

"Welcome to Uzuahiogakure." Tenshi drawled sarcastically. "Get out of the boat. Yurara's not a patient demoness."

"She'll forget them the moment she lays eyes on me." I grumbled putting Naruto on his feet. "Kisame could you carry him?"

"Why can't you?" Kisame asked reaching down to grab Naruto princess style.

"I'm going to need my hands once we get up there." I pointed up to where a white building stood gleaming in the sunrise.

"We should hurry." Tenshi said. "Looks like Yurara and Izumi are here. You know they don't like to be kept waiting."

"I kept her waiting for ten years once. She survived that, she'll survive a couple more minutes." I snapped.

"Wh...at...?" Everyone glanced at Naruto.

"Well looks like the paralysis is wearing off." I replied.

"Should I give him another dose?" Sasori asked.

"Better not. He has as much right to talk now as his siblings do."

"And you do not have the lives necessary if you keep our sisters waiting." Tenshi said disapprovingly. I sighed looking up the stairs that weren't long enough at all.

"Tenshi." I murmured, not looking away from the building.

"What?" She snapped.

"If I die today. Can you watch them for me? Even Yurara would hate to kill Usagi's heir."

"... I'll try." Well that was all I could ask for.

"Let's go." Sasori and Kisame walked in the back letting Tenshi and I lead them forward. Naruto stayed in Kisame's arms like a princess not having a choice in the matter. When we reached the edge of the cliff that opened to a cobbled street with burned and destroyed buildings, chakra washed over us. It wasn't as harsh as the Bijuu chakra but neither was it like ninja chakra. It was wild and pure with a hint of darkness to it.

"Don't fight the chakra. And don't make any sudden moves." I ordered. We walked through the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure. While we didn't make a sound, the sound of faint screams, calls for help and crying was heard by Tenshi and I.

'Please, save my daughter!'

'RUN!'

'You won't leave here alive!'

'BASTARDS!'

'Mommy? MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!?'

'HANA!'

Tenshi and I stopped at a fork in the road as seals lit up. All around us the rocks that littered the floor rumbled before shooting towards each other and building a rock giant.

"YOU DARE TRESPASS ON OUR LAND?!" A shrill scream came from it. Tenshi raised her arm.

"I am Tenshi of the Animal Demons. Unwilling daughter of the Juubi. I dare not trespass but ask to enter to bring a descendant and Jinchuuriki home." Chakra gathered around Tenshi until she was bent over turning into a wolf.

"AND YOU?!" The giant pointed to me.

"I am Akuma of the Animal Demons. Unwilling daughter of the Juubi. I dare not trespass but ask that you protect my human friends and the Uzumaki descendant."

"NAME?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto son of Uzumaki Kushina, Princess of Uzushiogakure and Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled out. The rock giant jerked his head to Naruto to see him better. After a few tense silences the rock giant nodded.

"PROCEED!" With that he crumbled back into rubble.

"I wonder if he ever gets tired of that." Tenshi said as she turned back into her half and half state.

"Probably not, we never do." We continued walking some more before I asked. "'He didn't know?" Tenshi caught onto my meaning and explained so everyone could hear.

"No. Minato Namikaze was a war hero but he was also Iwagakure's number one hated enemy. The Sandaime thought that if Naruto was widely recognized as Minato's son, Iwa wouldn't have stopped sending assassins until Naruto was dead. Taking Kushina's family name was better as by that point, not many people remembered the great Uzumai clan."

"Hmph, seems stupid to me."

"You know how children are. They brag about things they think are unimportant but actually mean the most to adults. I think Sandaime was trying to protect Naruto. Which it did since he's still alive. It didn't help that Kurama killed Naruto's parents."

"Che, can you blame him?" I asked defending the fur ball. "Going from one prison to the next and finally having freedom in your grasp, only to have someone shove you back into another prison? He went down fighting, and so would anyone else. Sides, it was Yondaime's fault for summoning the Shinigami in the first place."

"He didn't have another choice. Kurama was angry."

"Not like he would have attacked after the Uchiha stopped controlling him. Knowing furball he would have run far away to keep from being sealed again. And besides," I gave her a meaningful look. "There's always another choice."

"That explains why you gave Akatsuki another chance."

"They're not all bad. Granted the blond terrorist and I aren't on speaking terms with his impediment and the gray miser is one step away from being dust, but everyone else is okay."

"Even the Uchiha?"

"Itachi's not that bad. It's the other one I want to crush into dust." I growled feeling my fangs lengthen. "I can't wait to get my paws on that annoying faggot so I can snap his neck and rip his body to shreds." The killer intent around me rose as I focused on my blood lust.

"Calm down, you're scaring the humans." Tenshi smirked. "Although it's nice to know your still wild." I took a deep breath not willing to let the homicidal revenge streak to die away too quickly. When I breathed out I felt colder. "We're here."

I barely made it three steps into the town center when KI hit me square in the chest making me stumble.

"So," that word was said so softly I shuddered in fear. "You knew about the Akatsuki." Yurara's blazing red eyes were in front of me a second before I went flying into the air. I crashed into an already crumbling building making it fall on me. I coughed getting up.

"Yurara!" Tenshi snapped. "Let her explain." I didn't have to be psychic to know Tenshi was the one who went flying into the next building.

"Akuma!" Kisame called. I pulled myself from the wreckage to see Yurara forming a ball of power so dense it looked like a bijuu dama, only it wasn't as powerful. She grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him to the side before facing Kisame and Sasori who were staring with widened eyes.

My eyes shot across the plaza to Tenshi who had pulled herself free and was seeing what I saw. She nodded before we shifted. In my demon form I was faster and lithe, also sturdier. Tenshi and I burst across the plaza to grab Kiasme and Sasori before the ball of energy hit.

Yurara didn't let that stop her as she changed shape into a fox. She snarled at me maing my hackles rise as I yowled. Tenshi was by my side in an instant with Sasori growling.

"Can we ssstop with the dramaticsss?" Izumi hissed, clapping her hands. "Your all pretty ladiesss. Now enoughhh with the power ssshow unlessss you want to announccce our posssition to the entire world. Unlessss you'd like to wake Kai and have himmm ccchew you all out for dessstroying the ressst of thissss magnificccent village?" No one moved so Izumi sighed. "Do I have to bring out the ssssnakesssss?"

Yurara was the first to shift back allowing Tenshi and I to shift right after her.

"There now. Russshing into thingsss isn't a plan. Yurara, sssistersss, I believe we sssssimply must hear Tenssshi and Akuma out. And I'm sssure our guestssss would like to clear ssssome thingsss up asss I'm sssure no one explained what we're doing here." Izuma glared at the three of us. "It would do no good to dessstroy each other now. Wait until later."

"I'll talk as soon as you stop with the creepy lisp you have going. It reminds me of another snake." Tenshi grumbled. I gave her a raised eyebrow. "I'll explain later."

"Fine." Yurara huffed glaring at me and folding her arms. "You have one minute."

"This is going to take more than a minute nee-sama." I called.

* * *

Well true to my word it did take longer than a minute. Not to mention Izumi wanted some blood from Kisame to do a paternity (is it paternity or maternity test when it's the mother?) test to see if he was Usagi's. I am not going to ask how she has our blood on file.

Yurara listened to our side of the story before getting Naruto's side. Which I admit makes us look bad but, hey, we were in a rush. She took him for a walk a few minutes ago. I do not envy him. She used to be kind and wonderful and actually had a pretty good temper, but that was before Kai left her in charge.

Kisame and Tenshi are on look out while Sasori and I are supposed to be getting the camp ready for the others to arrive. Honestly I'm pretending to have allergies.

Why? Well it's this weight on my chest that keeps getting harder. Whenever it does and I stop to rub it or think about it, my mind flashes to Hidan. I miss that idiotic fool. It just doesn't feel right without him.

Scratch that it's better I not write about it or him anymore.

We have a few days before the others arrive and we start explaining. By then, I'll probably have hidden this so no one will ever find it again and I can forget it. We have a battle to think about. Feelings for Hidan-

Feelings in general are a bad idea.

Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: I am on a roll today. Well not really since I haven't posted a new chapter in what? A month or two? About that:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! WE ARE WORMS HERE AT GM NASAI INC.**

**Not really but I was feeling dramatic. Oh and there is no such things as GM NASAI INC. that would just be a building full of authors procrastinating until the last second by watching TV, eating, cooking, listening to music, surfing the internet for inspiration, and me not really telling everyone to write and make deadlines... How cool would that be though? Anyway, review's feed the soul!**


	18. Chapter 18: Emiko's Diary- 1st Entry

**Emiko's Diary**

**324th day of the 389th year R.S. Disappeared**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I got off the boat?

Someone had used some serious power. I assumed it was Yurara since she's always favored Akuma. Akuma might think Yurara was hard on her because she didn't like her but I knew better. As the deer in the family it was my job to make sure relations smoothed over and everyone had a friend in someone. If my sisters couldn't talk to me or vent to me my job was basically over and I was useless.

How did I figure Yurara and Akuma got into a fight? It was simple. I sensed the presence of someone who resembled Usagi so much it made me feel a pressure on my chest. I disregarded it in a second. Even I now that once we're dead we stay dead. We didn't get the opportunity to reform like the Bijuu. That was okay by me.

When you lived so long you eventually had to let go at some point. It would happen one day, maybe not today or tomorrow but one day.

Oh look, I got way off conversation again.

Hard to stick to one conversation when you were me. With as much memory capacity and smarts as I had it was easy to be distracted sometimes. Like if you contemplated the chances of Akuma working with Akatsuki and defying Yurara's orders. It was bound to happen.

That didn't mean I was expecting it when I arrived in the center of town with Roshi, Minori and Yugito Nii.

Although I have to admit, their reactions were amusing.

Yugito almost burned down another building before Akuma managed to calm her down. Roshi was more calm about hearing Tenshi and Yurara explain everything. He still won't go near the Akatsuki members but I find it interesting that Usagi's son looks slightly like a shark. I mean she did too but she was a pale blue with delicate gills and film on her arms. Kisame is mainly frills. He is fast when swimming though.

Yurara tries not to pay him any attention, but I can see her looking at the boy when she thinks we're not looking. She feels Usagi's absence as much as we do and Kisame seems like the perfect replacement for her job. It would be nice to see the humans, especially the ninja's able to toughen up. They've gotten soft.

The red haired one is quiet but seems to know what Izumi talks about when she goes into her scientist mode. He has his uses I suppose. The thing I want to know, is who this Hidan is to Akuma and why she keeps dodging the question when either Minori or I ask. We're going to have to trap her and keep her tied up until she spills. Minori is getting on my nerves by whining about it.

And here she goes again...

... Oh, she has a good plan. And look, there goes Akuma. Time to get some answers. Good bye.

* * *

**GM NASAI: I have figured out a schedule for this story (and my other ones). I will hopefully be updating every month on the 1st, 10th and 21st. So yay! I shall not abandon this fic. Oh on another note, if anyone wants an omake or wants me to put in anything you think will benefit the story line please review or PM me and I'll try to work it in. Right now I just have a vague outline with no details. Thanks a bunch. Ja'ne!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hidan's What The Fuck Ever

**HIDAN'S WHAT THE FUCK EVER**

**325th- Aw what the shit. One week later**

* * *

**One week of searching and all we have to fucking show for it is more of Akuma's sisters getting in our fucking way to those pansy assed motherfuckers known as Jinchuuriki's. Of course now they've all disappeared with the bastards we're supposed to be hunting down and the pierced as fuck Leader is being a bitch!**

**Even the bitch he always has with him is fucked from the way she looks. My guess is the Five fucking Nations of pansy cunts has caught on to Akatsuki and are now coming down on us. Shit! Why the fuck did I have to get dragged into this shit! It's enough to make me want to kill Kakuzu for bringing me here.**

**Leader wants us all to return to Ame now in case they do come down on us. The fuck would we even do with all the Jinchuuriki's right now. We can't find those asshats ourselves. And Akuma...**

**Jashin-sama says she's being punished enough by her sisters. While a part of me thinks she deserves it I just want my fucking pussy back. Being around her kept the madness and insanity away. Not even Jashin-sama is able to influence the fucking madness that comes with being a shinobi. I will find those fuckers though. Jashin-sama will help me find my bitch. I just need to ditch stitch dick.**

**Ha! Stitch dick... Ew, never mind.**

**Though when I find those crazy bitches I'm going to enjoy breaking the puppet fucker and fish sticks. Then Akuma better get ready to deal with my fucking ass. Heh, fucking ass. That's a good image. Fuck off bitches, pussy cat is mine.**

* * *

*****GM NASAI: I barely noticed that I've already written eighteen chapters for this fic. 18 chapters! I really did not expect it to go on for this long. Anyway, I'm in a bind readers. I would really really really really really really really appreciate it if you could give an opinion on what happens next as I'm... blank? I don't know if I should include a fight or battle or just have everyone talk it all out. I know it's a journal but I can include other POV's or other entries. Hell I could even bring in Kai and the Juubi if you want. But I would really like some helpful ideas on what happens next. Otherwise I'll just end it after another chapter or two. Ja'ne!**


	20. Chapter 20: Izumi's Diary-2nd Entry

**Izumi's Diary**

**326th day of the 389th year R.S. Disappeared**

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bijuu thought/speaking'**

* * *

As a snake I'm very ambitious I'll admit. I'm usually not one to get involved in my sisters lives or spats, but Tenshi isn't here to protect Akuma from Emiko and Minori. She can hide from the others but she can't hide from me. And our little talk was enlightening to say the least. Especially with everyone ganging on Akuma.

* * *

I was walking down a random alley going to the top of the hill to where the vantage point was better. We still needed to keep watch in case someone actually followed the boats coming here and figured out where we were. I for one didn't want to deal with any Kage at this point and the Jinchuuriki were being watched by Yurara, Minori, Kasumi, Chiyoko and Emiko. Akuma was still avoiding everyone.

Oh, look, the cat's shadow is just up ahead. She looked like she was going to run the second she felt my core.

"Don't bother Akuma." I hissed. She tensed but didn't move. "You've been trying very hard to avoid everyone for the past couple of days." I let a bit of my persuasive power leak into my voice. "Ssstay and talk with your elder sssissster."

"Keep your perverted hissing out of my head Izumi." Akuma growled. I shrugged.

"Had to give it a try didn't I? But you do owe me an explanation of why I stopped Yurara from completely tearing into you a few days ago."

"What do you want? More test subjects?"

"No." I waved away her hostility. "I want to know why you're lying not just to us, but to yourself as well." Akuma's eyes flashed in warning but I ignored it. My little sister was as dangerous as a kitten.

"I'm not lying about anything."

"You're omitting something big. You came with two Akatsuki members. Kasumi has an idea of why but what I want to know, is why you would even care about your jailers? You're unpredictable I'll admit that but even you don't like to be around humans."

"When have you ever been so interested in your little sisters?" I snorted.

"Never but Yurara is worried. You know how she is about her dear baby sisters."

"She threatened to ground me. I doubt she cares." I glared at her until she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"You remember how she was when Kai was awake. She was actually fun and always playing pranks on us- in fact it's her fault Chiyoko is more child than the majestic dragon humans believe she is. Yurara's not cut out for this leadership position. Unlike Kai she doesn't have the true vision or leadership qualities. She cares to much."

"Caring isn't a bad thing." Akuma protested.

"Depends on who you're talking about." I relented before narrowing my eyes and analyzing our conversation. "You care about a human." Akuma stiffened. "Ninja? I doubt you'd fall for a civilian. Not enough backbone there. Konoha? Suna? Kumo? Iwa? Maybe Yugakure?" A twitch. "Yugakure doesn't have ninja anymore and that was a bit of a hand in the dark but I believe he's nuke-nin?" A slight narrowing of the eyes. "Is he in Akatsuki?"

"So what? They're not all bad, just severely misguided." There's the explosion.

"I doubt it's Kisame as you wouldn't dare to think of Usagi's son that way. I don't think it's the Suna shinobi, he's too methodical for you and your lover boy is from Yugakure anyway." Akuma backed up, her eyes narrowing.

"Leave it alone Izumi. You've never known love, what could you help me with. Why do you even care?"

"I care because truth, mistakes and suspicion are my qualities. Truth is your lying about how you really feel. I can't stand that. It's like an itch I can't scratch and it's just underneath my thicker scales. I know you think you've made a mistake in coming here without him. You can't concentrate long enough to really understand what we're talking about. Those are the same acts that Usagi had when she met Ren."

"Shut up Izumi. I don't want to have this talk and least of all with you." Akuma shouted before running away. I sighed heatedly before changing shapes and slithering after her. She might be fast but our minds were linked and if she was going to run then this was going to be broadcast whole.

_'You can't run from the truth little ssssissster. Tensssshi won't bring thissss up with you, but I will. You love thissss human ssssso much you'd rather he lived a life without you. Without demonsssssss.'_

_'Izumi? Akuma. What are you two fighting about?'_ Chiyoko asked.

_'Sounds like another meeting about love if you ask me.'_ Minori sighed.

_'CAN YOU ALL JUST LEAVE THIS ALONE!'_ Akuma yowled.

_'How can we when your fighting againssssstttt your attraction?'_ I asked dodging through tunnels and ruins.

_'DO YOU WANT ME TO END UP LIKE USAGI?'_

_'At least she was happy Akuma.'_ Yurara yipped. The shock from everyone was enough to stop me from chasing Akuma.

_'Yurara...'_

_'I admit there were times, there are times, when we don't feel much at all. It's like we're grounded. But you can't want to fight against finding a soulmate.'_

Emiko sighed. _'Must be nice to feel fear, love, deep passion.'_

_'I DO NOT FEEL THOSE THINGS!'_

_'Don't lie to yoursssself ssssissster.' I hissed. 'I ssssssmell your arousssssal.'_

_'Okay, TMI!'_ Tenshi howled from farther away.

**'Are you really having this conversation right now?'** Chomei clicked.

**'Even to me it sounds like Akuma needs all the help she can get. And no offense ladies, but when's the last time you all fell in love?'** Matatabi asked.

_'Thank you Matatabi... For the second part, not the first.'_ Akuma meowed.

**'Just throw her back at the human she likes. He should know what to do with her.' **Shukaku grumbled.

**'For once I'm in agreement with the tanuki.' **Kurama yawned.** 'Who is the unlucky bastard anyway?'**

_'Someone named Hidan.'_ Kasumi put in._ 'He's a freaky priest from what Kisame says.'_

_'Hidan of Yugakure?'_ Yurara mused. _'Anyone know him personally?'_

**'I believe Yugito and I ran into him when Minori came to get us.'**

_'The freaky miser?'_ Minori asked. _'I don't think so.'_

**'No the other one. The loud one who was asking about Akuma.'** Matatabi purred.

_'You mean the violent one who was cussing up a storm and asking where his pussy had gone?'_ Even from hear I could hear Emiko laughing.

_'Can we all just leave this alone? You guys were never this supportive when Usagi met Ren.'_

_'That was before we knew the full consssequencessss.'_ I hissed in anger. _'Learn from the misssstakessss sssssisssster."_

**'Do you love him Akuma?'** Gyuuki asked.

_'I am not nearly drunk enough to be having this conversation with you all.'_ Akuma hissed.

**'Leave it to you to find someone you don't even want.'** Kurama yawned. **'You might as well just kill him now.'**

_'... He's immortal.'_ Akuma thought.

**'Then what's the problem sis?' **Kokuo asked.** 'He's not going to die. He's a loud mouthed priest who curses worse than a sailor and he's handsome... Is he gay?'**

_'Kokuo! Not helping.'_ Minori giggled.

_'Immortality doesn't mean invincible. Nor does it mean he won't go insane from the passing of the ages.'_

_'Bullshit.'_ Tenshi said._ 'I'm saying it right here and now. That is complete and utter bullshit sis. Usagi was never scared and she managed to have happiness. It might not have ended well but at least she had some years with Ren and Kisame.'_

**'Listen to your siblings Akuma.'** Roshi thought. **'It might be best to get this whole thing over with before we all end up inside the Juubi again or dead.'**

**'Tenshi.'** Kurama yawned.** 'Find Hidan and bring him back when you get Saiken and her Jinchuuriki.'**

_'IS NO ONE LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?!"_ Akuma yelled.

_'Yurara?'_ Tenshi asked.

_'Izumi, are the risks good on this?'_

_'Yesss, they sssshould be. We'll have time to changed her mind.'_ I hissed appearing out from under a house. Akuma was crouched down defensively as Yurara and Emiko stood in front of her.

_'Where's your input this this Emiko?'_ Akuma asked our deer sister.

_'Honestly, I think this is all hopeless, but if it made Usagi happy why should you be any different?'_

_'You're all evil.'_ Akuma hissed tensing. Before she could run I sprang out, wrapping my long body around her arms and legs. Another body, thicker and harder joined mine as we held Akuma's limbs down. _'EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!'_ She hissed and yowled.

_'Oh sssshut up!'_

* * *

Yes there is a part of me that enjoyed that. But honestly Akuma could have avoided those measures if she'd just listened to reason and admitted her feelings. Falling in love was like jumping off a cliff, or even fighting our father. You just did it on a whim of stupidity and hoped everything worked out.

At least I hope it did. The only one with any knowledge on romance is dead.

Izumi

* * *

**GM NASAI: I don't like snakes. I mean I don't hate them since they do have a purpose and like sharks don't attack unless hungry or provoked, but I severely dislike them. They remind me of sneakiness and cheap shots even if they are hard workers. Seriously, can you imagine digging a tunnel without arms or legs? Even if that is incorrect it's kinda sad. And the heated sand they crawl through and water they swim on? Anyway... what was my point here?... Oh yeah, I think Izumi would be the best candidate for knocking or squeezing sense into her sisters.**

**Reminder: If you haven't gotten it yet, all the animal demons are female except Kai. And he's asleep. I'm trying to work a new angle here now that Hidan and Akuma's relationship has been revealed to everyone. I also don't know if I put this in here but updates will be on the 1st, 10th/11th, and 21st. If there's a month with 31st then I'll probably update then. Depends on what day they fall on.**


	21. Chapter 21: Hidan's Whatever

**Hidan's Whatever**

**327th day of the 389th year R.S. Disappeared**

* * *

**Finding one of those damn animal demons was fucking hard! I had to avoid Leader-sama and take off that stupid ring that tracks my fucking movements. And what do you fucking know, I ran right into a bitch.**

**And she's fucking annoying! She looks just like Akuma except for the fucking ears and fucking tail and the fucking eyes. She's hot but not that hot. Fuck and she's not as sweet as Akuma. Heh, in fact the glaring is fucking shitty.**

**I should have fucking killed her but she fucking looks like Akuma. And she says the bitch needs me. Jashin-sama tells me to be patient but it's fucking hard! In more than one way. All this fucking sea air is shitty and crappy. I'm only putting up with this shit for my pussy cat. We've been sailing for only a day and I'm about to jump ship and run the way to Uzushiogakure.**

**Man this shit is annoying as fuck! I want my pussy cat and I also want to get away from this bitch. With my luck she's related to Akuma directly. I fucking doubt they're mom and daughter or aunt and whateverthefuck. I'll be with this raggedly bitch for another day too. This fucking sucks.**

**Wonder if Akuma will let me kill her. Doubt it but a guy can dream right? This Jinchuuriki we're with is a fucking freak too. Reminds me of Orochimaru. Something about him fucking screams 'pedophile'. Either that or he's fucking smoking his pipe too much. I think he's high most of the time. Fucker never opens his eyes all the way and that shit is creepy. FU~CK! Akume better fucking appreciate everything I'm going through with the bitch and high as fuck motherfucker.**

* * *

**GM NASAI: I like writing Hidan's entries. He doesn't like writing at all and he cusses a lot. It's not very... dignified but it's fun for me. Plus I'm distracted so Hidan uses that to his advantage.**


	22. Chapter 22: Akuma's Diary- Last Entry

**Akuma's Diary**

**249th day of the 3rd year of Peace**

* * *

It's been so long since I last wrote in this thing. I'm frankly surprised it survived everything from the past year. I reread everything in here and while most of it was hard to read due to stains from rainwater and sunlight exposure, the whole story was like a distant memory. One that is miles away from my current state of mind.

I honestly don't know why I'm writing in this thing again. It feels somehow sacrilegious to be writing in this tome. I'm just going to lose it again and probably won't find it ever again. I think that would be best as my times writing in this journal are past. Though, I feel as if I am leaving my story incomplete which is stupid since I know no one will read this or even attempt to read into a demons thoughts.

But everything since my last entry has changed.

There was an argument involving the Akatsuki and their effectiveness. Then we started to argue with the Jinchuuriki. Only Naruto, Fuu and Bee thought the world was worth saving. The others were neutral about the discussion. Which meant we had to argue among ourselves and Yurara was getting desperate. Then the other nations found us at the same time the Akatsuki had. Apparently they were piggy backing off them to find their Jinchuuriki's.

That prompted a minor... War. Until all the loud noises of bombs going off and people dying left and right awoke Kai.

Imagine the loudest sound ever being uttered either from animate or inanimate beings and it still wouldn't be as loud as Kai's screech when he literally dug his way out of the Uzushio rubble. There were many reactions ranging from pure fear to pure greed. Though I must say that I will never forget the expression on the ninja's faces when they all shut up and stopped moving to 'gaze upon his awesomeness'. Or at least that's what Naruto said it felt like.

Kai was able to quickly get the gist of everything and while he was in his little coma/deep sleep, I have to hand it to him, he moved fast. The Jinchuuriki were quickly protected, me and my sisters were armed and organized (oddly enough not many people will stand against a dragon the size of two ships, let alone a shark the size of a whale). Of course then he demanded the Kage come forth and they basically descended into talking and politics while everyone else gave the other a very sloppy 'hello' face.

Now while that was going on someone, dumbass Tobi, decided it would be a very good idea to come up behind us, the animal demons, and take the Jinchuuriki from behind. His plan worked, for a full ten seconds when everyone was shocked and in chaos again. Until of course he made the mistake of swallowing Kasumi and Son Goku. Then Yurara and Kai had to race forward and beat each other in snapping the man's neck. Harsh as he wouldn't be able to face retribution but apparently the idiot pissed off my elder siblings enough to have Kai transform into a giant freaking eagle and take the man's body very very high up and then drop him in the middle of the ocean. If he wasn't dead from a broken neck he was dead upon impact.

With that little shit storm out of the way the talks continued until the Hokage thankfully got it that we weren't with Akatsuki. We were in a whole different league. Even from the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu.

It took three months. Three fucking long ass months before they finally discussed everything to death. When those three months were over, the people of the Five Great Nations were in for a shock. First, they learned about us and what impact we had on ninja. Two, the ninja learned exactly what kind of impact we had on them. Three, the Jinchuuriki were taken to another safe place until we taught them how to get along with the Bijuu. That was a long process especially since Kurama didn't think Naruto was anything in worth. It took Yurara ages to knock sense into that old fox. Nevertheless I think he found a new reason to fear the vixen.

While that training period was going on- Yugito and Matatabi were already on speaking terms and it didn't really take much more to get them to share their chakra equally once their seal was adjusted to allow that- Kai found out about Hidan. More specifically, Hidan ended up in a very deep ravine for a whole week while Kai and the rest of my sisters took turns interrogating him and trying to test him. He's an immortal smart ass who oddly enough loves violence. They couldn't do much to phase him. And once that week was over Hidan took his turn and catnapped me. Not much talking was done that night. Shouting, screaming and bruises yes but... Well it was very R-rated. In fact most of the bedroom activities are. I don't mind, Hidan has his soft moments and the insanity that plagued him has lessened. In fact it has for the rest of Akatsuki.

Yeah I'm still with them. No one else wanted anything to do with them until I stepped in. Call it Stockholm Syndrome or whatever but as long as I don't end up in a cage again, I'm happy to call Akatsuki home. Yes I said that. The guys aren't as hardcore as they pretend to be. Oh sure there are times where Kakuzu snaps and dismembers Hidan but once he's done he always puts him back together again. With the rules in place thanks to me actually cooperating with Nagato now, he has to put Hidan back together. Though I understand why he stays, it's purely political, nothing personal. Being in a large group with an Animal Demon has its perks. Meaning none of my selfish idiots are hunted down so long as they have the correct paperwork on them. Lots of changes, lots.

Yurara isn't the leader anymore, she gave that title back to Kai five minutes after he awoke. I see her around every now and then but I think she's taken after Tenshi in hunting and being free. It honestly scares the shit outta me whenever I see her vulpine smile nowadays. I have to check everything five times before I even lower my caution an inch. Her trickster ways have been repressed for way too long. Kasumi and Minori are still dealing with s bit of PTSD but with the rest of the shit we've survived, they're still alive and handling things fine. They don't leave Kai's side for an instant.

Tenshi spends her time in Suna, oddly enough. Something about missing Shukaku's dry sarcasm. Kai travels relearning everything he's missed while sleeping. Chiyoko is in Lightning Country. She likes their rocks and terrain. Emiko still roams the forests of Fire Country, same old same old. Izumi is in Grass Country with the snake man. Far be it for me to tell her to not be around a psycho but he still creeps me the fuck out. Kisame on the other hand is in training in the ocean so he's gone a lot. I have to say though, Usagi would be very proud of him. He learns at a very rapid pace.

I believe that's everything. The world isn't perfect but we're in peace and getting better at it everyday thanks to Kai and the Kage. The Jinchuuriki and Bijuu are in sync. Their villages still have panic attacks when they leave but they aren't being caged anymore now that they've proven they can literally cut mountains in half and rearrange rivers and lakes. Not to mention we Animal Demons oppose being caged and the Jinchuuriki are another family branch to us. Akatsuki is slowly being used as a united force thanks to Nagato. (I still think Kai has a soft spot for the man). And yeah, that's everything.

Oh wait, I forgot me and Hidan didn't I? Well I don't see a ring or marriage bond any time soon. That man is as dense as a door nail when it comes to romance so I'm not holding out any hope when I know we literally have forever. We are together though and it's the happiest I've ever been. Gag me and bury my body if I start sounding like a romantic anytime soon though.

So I guess I need to just sign off. This little notebook had helped but I don't need it anymore. I do have a life to live and writing in this forever is just... Sad. Heh, it's been a real demonic companion by not judging and just listening. Stay safe and if this is ever found and read by anyone know that I will find you with all the skills at my disposal and I will sic Hidan on you.

Akuma

* * *

**GM NASAI: I honestly didn't see this ending so quickly. But I really hope I tied everything together. I know it may seem rushed but... it had to end sometime right? And it may seem a bit lackluster at how Obito/Tobi was taken care of, but if you want a more detailed death/fight scene then use your imagination cause I am officially done with this story and I am happy with it. So review or not it really doesn't matter anymore. And I really hope you all stay cool Acatsuki's! Yeah I went there. Ja'ne!**


End file.
